That 70s Scream
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: COMPLETE! In the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin, Jackie Burkhart becomes the target of a masked killer as the once peaceful town turns into a bloodbath. It is up to Hyde, Eric and the rest of her friends to try and protect her...but can they, or die trying? Why is this killer after her and who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Pam Macy was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend of the day. They were making out on the couch while an Alfred Hitchcock movie was on. They didn't know or even understand the story because they were both very stupid. The boyfriend was Casey Kelso, who is a lot older than Pam but it doesn't matter to them. It was 10:32 and Pam's parents were out on business and Casey was going to sleep there for the night.

Pam then suddenly pulls away from the kiss, "Hey, I'm going to make some popcorn, the Exorcist is coming on", she said with a wide grin. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok. If you get scared, feel free to come into my arms", Casey said smiling. He then continued on watching Psycho which was making its world premiere on TV. He was on the part where the character Norman Bates tries to cover up the murder that his "mom" just committed.

He sat there, getting more impatient by the second. He didn't go to Pam's house for a romantic movie night, he just wanted to "do it" and then he would be gone by the morning like always.

He then heard a ruffle outside. He looked in that direction but didn't bother getting up. 'Probably just an animal.'

He heard it again.

He got up from the beige colored couch and walked slowly towards the window and looked closer into it. He didn't see anything but darkness.

The phone rang.

There was only two phones in the house, one in the kitchen and the other in Pam's room upstairs. This one rang in the kitchen right near where Pam was making the popcorn.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone with one hand.

"Hello", a deep, somewhat creepy voice replied.

"Who is this?", Pam asked and held the phone to her ear using her shoulder and went on making the popcorn.

"What number is this?", the voice asked.

"You called me", she quickly replied.

"I'm sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number", the voice said sounding not too apologetic.

"Its okay, it happens. Bye", she said and hung up." She continued on making the popcorn until she heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Hey babe, I'm going to change upstairs and get into something more comfortable." he called out to her and got up and went upstairs.

"What about the movie!?" She called out to him. But he was already upstairs. She sighed but still went on making the popcorn, until the phone rang again.

"Hello", she said sounding a little annoyed this time, both because of Casey and she didn't feel like talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number ", the same voice said, still almost emotionless as if he meant to do it.

"So why did you dial it again?"

"To talk."

"Then dial another number ok." She said about to hang up again but the voice said something again.

"Wait, wait. Don't hang up." The voice pleaded.

"What do you want", Pam asked playfully, a smirk starting to appear.

The popcorn made a ruffling noise.

"What's that noise", the voice asked.

"Popcorn", Pam replied with a smile.

"You're making popcorn?'

"Yup."

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"Well I'm getting ready to watch a movie", Pam said. She was actually kind of enjoying this conversation with this stranger. This person she didn't even know. The voice sounded a little too creepy to be real but she didn't mind it. They recently came out with these voice changer things so she figured that it was just a prank call at first.

"Really? What?", the voice asked curiously.

"The Exorcist", she replied in a voice that made it sound like the devil.

"Ohh. I like that movie. It was scary", the voice said. "Sooo you gotta boyfriend."

"Hmm. No. ", she lied. "Why? You wanna ask me out on a date.", she asked, blushed.

"Maybe. Hey. I never got your name"

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

"Because I wanna know who I'm looking at." The voice replied. Pam froze. Her eyes froze and fear filled her body. The reply sent chills down her spine. It could've been just a mistake as if he didn't mean to say that, or just a prank call still but somehow its like she knew it wasn't.

"What did you say…?" She asked still frozen, her voice crackling a little bit.

"I said I wanna know who I'm talking too…"

"That's not what you sa-"

"What did you think I said?" The voice quickly asked not even letting her finish. He sounded a little cocky.

Meanwhile Pam was starting to get very nervous, it could've been just a prank but Pam didn't consider. She ran and locked all the doors.

"Ok um…. I gotta go", Pam said quietly.

"Don't hang up on me-", the voice said but she hung up as soon as he finished the sentence.

Pam was really starting to get scared, she hoped that he wouldn't call her again, but the last thing he said sure sounded like he was mad. She tried to forget it and went back in the kitchen to take a seat and try to calm down.

Upstairs, Casey Kelso fell asleep in Pam's parents' bed, he was waiting for Pam, but he fell asleep in his underwear. He got a little too impatient, not even knowing or hearing the conversation that was going on a couple minutes ago. He also didn't know of the dark figure that approached him. It walked through the doorway and stared at Casey.

The thing had a white ghostly like mask and everything else was black, a sort of black cloak and black boats with black gloves, but one glove held a sharp rather big knife. It wasn't a kitchen knife though, more like a hunting knife. More big in thickness than it actual size.

It started slowly walking towards Casey. The figure's black boots made noises on the wood floor but that didn't wake Casey, nor did Pam hear it from downstairs.

The figure stopped walking when it was near the bed. The figure tilted his head and then quicly lifted up the knife and shot it down in to Casey's stomach.

Casey's eyes popped open and looked at the figure. Know words or sounds escaped his mouth, the only thing that escaped his mouth was blood, that was running down chest. The world started to fade in Casey's eyes. His eyes dimmed and after seconds of struggling to stay alive, he then tried grabbing the figure's knife and tried to pull it out of his stomach but it was no use. Casey then went black. He was dead.

The figure violently pulled the knife out of his stomach.

Downstairs, Pam was starting to get normal again, thinking it was just a dumb prank. She calmed down by watching Three's Company for a bit. Sitcoms always make her happy.

The phone rang again.

She turned and stared at the phone, like a deer in the headlights. She didn't know what to do but she felt that fear rising up again. She really hoped it was her parents this time, hell it could be anybody just not that voice she was talking too.

She picked up the phone and it was the same person.

"I told you not to hang up on me!", the voice said, sounding angry and impatient now.

"What do you want?", Pam asked, a few tears were flowing now.

"To talk", the voice said in a evilly mocking tone.

"Then dial somebody else ok." She hung up again and started to wipe the tears away from her eyes. The phone rang again.

She picked it up again. "Listen ASSHOLE-"

NO YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, UNDERSTAND!" The voice was obviously starting to get raged but he was also becoming a little cocky. "Ahheh, yeah. Now listen. You are going to go upstairs and go into your bedroom and see my little surprise for you."

"Listen if this is some pran-"

"Its not. Now go!" The psycho ordered.

Pam made her way upstairs moving slowly. She was really scared. She thought this was real. 'And where was Casey, he probably fell asleep, or sneaked out the window because he was impatient, she didn't know yet.' But maybe he was there, still awake, she felt a little bit more safe, thinking about it. Hopefully he wasn't the surprise the voice was talking about.

She started to calm down a little after that happy thought, the door was closed and she saw a red fluid flowing under the door it was dark red. It was blood. She gasped. And realized that she was still on the phone with this psycho.

"What is this!?"

The psycho was laughing, "Just open it. And maybe I'll let you leave."

She covered her mouth, as tears were flowing down her face. She then walked slowly towards the door, and in the same slow pace started to open it.

Casey was on the bed all cut up and stabbed, blood was everywhere and on the walls. Her bed looked like a water bed, but instead of water it was blood. Casey was mutilated. They were messages. The left wall said "I'D RUN IF I WERE YOU" And the right wall said "RUN BITCH, RUN!"

On instinct, she gasped and took the messages, even though it was probably a trap but she couldn't risk it, she had to get out of there either way. As she was running to the stairs she started dialing 911, but she only dialed in 9 and 1 until she slipped on the first stair and started rolling down the uncarpeted stairs.

Her head was ringing as she landed face first onto the wooden floor. She was starting to bleed on her forehead and looked up at the stairs, it was a little blurry because of the impact but she was able to see the bloody stairs. It had blood all over them, that's why she slipped.

As she looked up she saw a figure in black step out the door frame. It had a ghostly white mask and the figure stared at the helpless Pam Macy.

Pam didn't wait long until she ran, heading towards the front door which was on the right of the stairs.

The killer started to chase her down the stairs and jumped off the railing holding the stairs and continued to run and chase her. She was at the front door and tried to open it but it was too late, a knife shot out at her and she luckily ducked and the knife went right through the front door. The killer tried to pull the knife out but it was stuck, she grabbed a vase and smashed it over the head of the killer and the killer stumbled and landed on one knee. He was finally able to take it out with a his strength and he got back up again. He looked around to try and find Pam and didn't realize that she was already out the sliding door.

Pam was sprinting towards the road. She almost forgot that she basically lived in the middle of nowhere. She lived in a big house in the country side. There was a cornfield right across the road from her house and the only neighbors were a mile away. She didn't know what to do so she figured she would just run towards the cornfield and continue on the road and hopefully a car would come and pick her up.

She started running until she heard a big noise. The killer jumped straight out of a window right near Pam was and it didn't take the killer long to get up and start after her.

Pam screamed and tried running as fast as she could but it was no use as the killer was much faster than her. He caught up to her and grabbed her, the killer put one hand over her mouth and with the other one, drilled the knife right into her chest. He threw her on the ground.

Pam tried to scream but she couldn't, all she could do was whimper. She tried gasping for air as much as she could. The pain was excruciating.

In one strange blast of strength she kicked the killer right off her. She tried to get up but she couldn't. The killer turned her around and got back on top of her with the knife in the air ready to shoot down.

Pam in one of her last breaths, knowing she was going to die, grabbed the mask of the killer and took it off.

Her eyes widened, she knew the killer.

The killer then shot down the knife.

Only a couple minutes later, the parents finally came back and saw the horrific scene. The mother screamed while the father stared at her daughter, who was hanging from a tree, gutted. He went up to get his daughter down from the tree having to face the sight that was her own dead daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric, Fez, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, and Donna were all riding in the Vista Cruiser to school on a Tuesday morning. It was a pretty much boring day, yet they didn't hear the news about Pam and Casey. Michael Kelso would be heartbroken; he just thought his brother was sleeping at Pam's house. Eric was of course driving while Hyde sat on the passenger seat and Donna was in the middle of them on a little spot, while the rest were in the back.

"Just another boring day, the same old boring ride to school. Guys we need to find something new", Eric said in a bored, sarcastic tone.

"What do you expect Forman, its Point Place", Hyde said annoyed. All of them nodded in agreement until Kelso said something.

"I suppose the firecracker suit is out of the picture?"

"YES!" Everybody but Kelso yelled in unison.

The gang were pulling up to the school now and they all had their eyes on the same thing. News vans were all over the school, with reporters and cameraman everywhere from different news stations. Some looked like they were even live and reporting. The students were all outside, probably the whole school watched, some talking and laughing with their friends, some trying to be on camera too. It was madness.

"What the hell is going on here?", Donna asked the question that was in the heads of everybody in the car.

He pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. The gang quickly got out to see the unusal sight.

Fez gasped. "What if there're finally putting candy in the vending machines!" Fez jumped up and down with excitement and a huge grin on his face. "Oh that would be the best day of my life!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at her foreign friend. "I don't think so Fez. Looks like something serious…probably the cheerleader squad is getting new uniforms", Jackie suggested. "I doubt it though. I would've been the first to know about it, because well I am the prettiest-"

"Yeah, yeah you're the prettiest cheerleader, blah, blah, blah. Lets just ask", Hyde mockingly interrupted.

Jackie scoffed at her boyfriend.

They started walking towards the school where the rest of the kids were hanging out. They all looked excited, probably because Point Place actually has something going on in it. Though the news reporters didn't look as happy, actually kind of grim.

They then saw Mitch who was next to one of the news vans, not close enough to actually be with them but close enough to hear exactly what the reporter was saying. They didn't really like the midget but they needed answers.

"Yo, hey Mitch!" Eric called out, he quickly turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight but then stared at Donna for a long enough time to be weird.

"Hey over! Whats going", Eric asked him, getting him out of his daze.

He then started laughing, "You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Kelso asked.

"Pam Macy and Casey Kelso were murdered last night. And I mean a full blood bath like in a horror movie", Mitch explained, looking uneasy, that smile quickly wiping off his face as he described the gruesome story.

The gang's eyes bulged out of their sockets, not believing what they just heard. Kelso then started pushing the gang aside so he could in the front.

"What!? That's impossible he said he was going to stay at Pa-" He was cut off by himself when he started to think about it. It made sense. "Oh no…" Kelso blurted out, his voice crackling. His eyes started to get watery and before the inevitable happened, he started walking quickly to the cruiser.

"Poor kid", Mitch said, actually being sincere.

The rest of the groups were in shock. Murdered? That's so much to take in especially with people that you know. Poor Kelso, his brother murdered. They didn't even know how to comfort him, they never dealt with this before, especially in such a horrible way.

"Well, guys I gotta go." Mitch said and started walking towards the school.

Eric turned around to the group, looking very sad. "Oh my god guys, poor Kelso man, we gotta talk to him."

"Yeah….Casey wasn't my favorite person but...damn this is crazy." Hyde explaining, trying to sound zen but under the circumstances he really couldn't pull it off.

"I think he went to the cruiser, lets go guys", Donna ordered and they all started walking to the Cruiser.

They overheard the reporter who was apparently live. They all kept going except Eric who stopped in his tracks and looked and watched.

"Two students brutally murdered. Reports say, they were stabbed several times and the woman, Pam Macy, was hanged from a tree, and the man, Casey Kelso, stabbed several times and blood smeared on the walls of Pam Macy's parents' bedroom, the police arrived-" Eric shook his head and caught up with the gang.

They were already around the Cruiser, Kelso sat in the passenger seat but the door was still open so they could all try and comfort him.

"Yeah Kelso. I know its hard to take in, but whatever way we can do to help, we will", Jackie explained, patting her former boyfriend on the back.

"Yeah buddy, I'm sorry. We are all here for you ok", Fez said patting him awkwardly on the back, like Jackie was.

"How about we skip school and go somewhere fun to get your mind off it", Hyde suggested to Kelso, taking his shades off, his eyes looked very sincere, not even an inch of sarcasm or annoyance in his voice like usual.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea. I heard from one of the reporters that they are going to interview each student, if we don't go, they might think there is something "off" Donna replied back.

"Yeah Donna's right", Eric agreed, then turning back to Kelso. "You okay buddy?"

Kelso looked up, "Yeah I g-guess but…murder is what I don't get…I thought everybody loved him", he said making the gang think. He was right. As far as they all knew nobody would want to kill him. Maybe a boyfriend of Pam's who knew she was cheating on him with Casey but they doubted that person would go as far as murder.

They all nodded in agreement until Jackie said something, "Hey Michael. They'll check him just give it time….your gonna be okay." Kelso then stopped crying, Jackie sure always had a way with words when it came to Kelso.

"Thanks guys", he said looking around at his best friends. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem man", Eric said with a small smile on his face, happy that his friend was starting to calm down a bit. "Lets go inside." The gang started walking towards the school, Eric and Hyde were last. Hyde then said something to Eric.

"What happened to Point Place being the most boring place in the world huh Forman?"

"I liked it better that way."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

2 hours later, Jackie's interview.

Jackie walked into the principals' office and there were 3 police officers there, one was the Chief of Police. They all smiled at her in a way of saying hello.

"Hello Ms. Burkhart please take a seat", the Chief said nicely.

The principal went up to Jackie, "These officers are going to ask you some questions okay?"

Jackie nodded.

"So , Ms. Jackie Burkhart, where were you from 9:00 to 11:00 last night?", the Chief asked sitting down on the principal's desk.

"Um, well me and my friend Donna were just hanging . You know because I moved in after my mom left-"

"Wait isn't your mom Pam?" The Chief asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah," she answered awkwardly, kind of mad that he interrupted her.

The Chief and the other officers started laughing. Jackie gave them all a strange look.

"Okay Ms. Burkhart bring Steven Hyde in", the Chief said trying to wipe that smile off his face, getting up from the desk.

"What do you mean, I thought I had an interview."

"Its okay Ms. Burkhart, we know you didn't do it."

"Does this have something to do with my mom?" She asked, starting to get an attitude.

He kept laughing, while pulling Jackie gently off her chair and started slowly pulling her towards the door.

"Hey I can be mean! Okay I scratch I bite….even pull hair sometimes!"

The Chief laughed even harder and after, the principal got in on it too.

"Hey I'm serious, one time I kicked someone in the shin so hard, that bruise is going to stay forever!"

The door then shut in her face.

XxXx

Hyde's Interview

"Please come in, Steven", the principal greeted grimly. Hyde wasn't met with the happy go lucky facial expressions and attitudes Jackie was met with when she walked in. Hyde walked in and glared at the police officers. History has told us that Hyde hates the police, he sat on a chair and put his feet on the principal's desk. The Chief, tried to ignore this and went on with the questions.

The Chief cautiously and slowly walked up to him.

"Steven Hyde where were you last nigh-"

"I was at my girlfriend's house, making out", Hyde interrupted. "Any other BS questions?"

"You know what Steven you better watch your tone! I can get you arrested for that!"

"Oh for getting loud with the Chief of Pigs", Hyde said in a mocking tone. One of the police officers in the back started to glare at Hyde, he started charging towards him.

"Hey buddy you better watch it or I'll-"

"Easy, Hicks…easy." The Chief said holding the younger officer back. The officer calmed down and moved back and the Chief focused on Hyde.

"Your trouble Steven we both know that. So we'll have our eyes on you, you can guarn-damn-tee that boy!"

Hyde slowly walked up looking at the people glaring at him in the room. Instead of returning the glare, he decided to go zen. "Are we done here?"

The Chief nodded his head.

"Good."

Hyde then walked out.

Donna's, Eric's, Fez's, and Kelso's went pretty standard and similar. Nothing eventful about them.

The bell for the end of the day rang. Hyde met Jackie at her locker. And they both started walking out the door. They saw their friends in the school courtyard at one of the tables, some people go to sit down for lunch. They were sitting there, talking.

Hyde and Jackie walked to their friends and sat in some empty spots around the table.

"Hey guys we were just talking about all this. Why are they interrogating the school/", Eric said, informing them of what they were asking each other.

"I wonder if they think its school related", Jackie wondered.

"No way. I've seen some weird kids in this school but…not that weird. It cant be school related man." Hyde informed.

"Did they ask you guys if you liked to hunt?" Kelso asked, talking about the police interrogation.

"Yeah they did", Hyde answered.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt…" Donna said.

Kelso started to laugh, "Cuz theres no way a girl could've killed him."

"That's so sexist! The murderer could easily be a girl. Girls are just as strong as men!" Donna shot back.

"Oh put aside your pride and all that feminism crap and be real", Jackie yelled. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Why would they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Jackie asked, mostly to Hyde ." The gang flinches, just imagining the thought.

"Beats me."

"Hey Michael didn't you use to date Pam…?" Jackie asked, knowing the answer. The whole gang stared at Kelso.

"Yeah so…"

"Are the police aware that you dated the victim…?" Eric asked, sarcastically.

Kelso looks over at Eric. "What are you saying that…that I killed her."

"It would certainly prove your high school Q…"

Kelso looked at Eric, seriously. "Listen, I didn't kill anybody."

"Nobody said you did." Hyde told him.

"Can we not talk about this, its getting me all depressed! Lets go to the Hub!" Fez said.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Mitch did it you know. He has always seemed sick to me!", Fez suggested with a frown.

"You only say that because you hate him Fez", Eric said. "Plus how could a 3 foot leprechaun do that." Eric and Hyde laughed while the rest stared at them with disappointed looks. Donna and Jackie hit their boyfriends' heads at the same time.

"Ouch! Too soon?"

"I just never thought any of that would happen here in little old Point Place", Kelso said.

"Yeah it really is just too weird and why them. I mean yeah Pam was a whore but I don't remember her having any enemies", Donna said.

"Maybe she didn't do it good enough to the killer", Hyde said and him and Eric laughed.

Jackie kicked Hyde in the shins, while Donna punched Eric in the arm.

"Ow, I didn't say anything. I mean c'mon, we are just trying to get everybody happy now and get our minds of this whole situation. I mean c'mon, I know I don't want to spend the whole day talking about this! Anything you want Kelso we will do", Eric said.

Except the firecracker suit, Eric said pointing at him

Kelso's grin faded. But then it grew again.

"Wait I got it! Let's throw a party!"

The gang looked at each other, nodding.

"You know that's actually not a bad idea Kelso. Not bad idea at all," Eric said, agreeing. "What do you guys think?"

Hyde nodded, "Always up for a party man."

"Hey why not", Jackie agreed. The rest nodded their heads at the idea.

"Yeah with beer, chicks….and boobies…" Fez said, staring off into space before a huge grin appeared. "I am IN!"

"Okay but where guys? We cant do it at my house, no way", Eric informed.

The gang sat there thinking for a while, until Kelso nearly jumped up in excitement. "WAIT! I got it! Jake Bradley's house. He has a huge house, almost like a mansion!"

"I don't know Kelso. We don't know him too well", Eric told him.

"So? We can ask, if he says no we can offer some of the stash to him….C'mon guys its perfect!"

The gang stated thinking again and they started looking at each other.

"You know what…maybe your right. The stash can convince anyone", Hyde said, nodding his head.

"So are we on!?" Kelso asked loudly looking around with that goofy wide grin of his.

"LETS DO IT!" Fez chanted.

Later that Night.

Jackie was home alone because Donna was at the radio station and Bob was with his girlfriend at a fancy restaurant. She had fallen asleep.

The phone rang and it had woken her up. She looked at the clock and it was already 7:03.

She answered the phone.

"Hello", her light voice answered the phone.

"Hello Jackie", a strange unfamiliar voice said.

"Hi, who is this."

"You tell me."

Jackie thinks, trying to place his voice. It sounds a little distorted.

"Well, I have no idea."

"Scary night, isn't it? With the murder and all, it's like right out of a horror movie or something."

Jackie started laughing, "Nice try Eric. Listen are you with Donna? She said she would meet me at the house."

"Do you like scary movies Jackie…"

"I like that thing your doing with your voice Eric, its sexy.." She says jokingly, before laughing again.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Don't start. You know I don't watch that stuff."

"Why not…too scared?"

Jackie did an offended gasp "No…I just don't you know that."

There's a brief silence.

"Are you alone in the house?"

Jackie moaned, "Ughh that's so unoriginal Eric…"

"Maybe that's because….Im not Eric."

Jackie's voice and face dropped. She could almost swear she was talking to Eric this whole time. "So who are you."

"The question is not who am I. The question is… where am I? "

Jackie was quiet for a bit before doing a nervous laugh, "So where…are you?"

"Your front porch…"

Jackie felt like her heart stopped. The darkness and the fact that she was alone was starting to creep her out. She was getting scared and she didn't like this situation. It could've been a prank call, but with the recent murders, she didn't consider it.

It had to be a bluff', she thought.

She walked up to the front door but didn't open it yet.

"Oh yeah? Well I call you bluff", she said, trying to be brave. She unlocked the door, opened it. The anticipation and suspense was killing her.

She opened the door and….. there was nobody, just the dark.

"You lie", she said all confidently. Getting back into her real Jackie self. " Ok Eric call me when the gang wants to hang, ok bye now-"

"YOU HANG UP ON ME, AND YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE THE REST!", The voice screamed into the phone.

Jackie's eyes widened. She ran back in the house and locked the door.

The closet door that was behind the front door popped open, revealing a running person in a dark suit with a white ghost face mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie heard the loud noise and turned around. A person in a ghost face costume was running towards her with a large knife.

Jackie screamed but was in shock, the killer swiped the knife but Jackie ducked the killer's knife and then pushed her on the ground. Jackie on instinct kicked the killer's leg sending him to the ground as well, unfortunately it didn't damage him to much as he starting to get on top of her. They were struggling in the battle, then the killer head butted her. Jackie felt really dizzy and everything was blurry. She started to get a bad headache and lost almost all her strength.

The killer was having fun playing with the knife around her skin. Then the killer lifted the knife and was about to shoot it down when Jackie kicked the killer as hard as she could and the killer flew off her and his head hit the wall.

Jackie got up and was trying to unlock the door but it took to long and the killer got up and shot the knife, Jackie ducked again and the killer's knife was stuck in the door, he was trying to pull it out when Jackie ran upstairs, it was stupid but she wasn't thinking straight and wasn't good at thinking fast in situations. The killer eventually got the knife out and chased her, there was a chair on top of the stairs and when Jackie was done running up the stairs, she kicked it and it was sent rolling down the stairs and on to the killer, the killer fell hard on the ground after the chair shot.

She was running as fast as she could, but the killer seemed good at taking damage as he immediately got up and started chasing her again. He fast, surprisingly fast.

Jackie then barged in her room and closed the door and locked it, she immediately saw the phone and ran towards it. The killer was banging against the door hard.

She was really scared. He could break the door open, she thought. She felt tears running down her face.

She started dialing 911, and when she looked back at the door….he wasn't there.

She dropped the phone without even thinking about it and got near the door, trying to hear the killer. She didn't hear anything. A fearful silence. She looks around...the only sound her own rapid, terrified breathing.

"HEY!"

Jackie jumped and screamed, thinking it was the killer. But it wasn't. It was Hyde.

He was crawling through Jackie's window.

"Hyde! Oh thank god!" She yelled as she ran to aid him in crawling through the window.

"I heard screaming. The door was locked….are you okay?"

"He's here, he's trying to kill me!"

She then attacks Hyde with a hug who returns it, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh…its okay…its okay Jackie…" He quietly soothes her. Her breathing starting to slow again. As they hug, a small black object falls out of Hyde's pocket. It's a blade.

She sees it and her eyes widen. Jackie stops in her tracks. Their eyes meet...an eternity. A siren is heard in the distance. Jackie bolts...

"Wait Jackie wait wait wait wait wait!" He screams after her as she runs down the stairs. He runs and leans against the railing, calling after her.

"WAIT JACKIE COME BACK…JACKIE!"

She rips the chain off the front door, pulls it open, coming face to face with a white, ghostly mask. A massive scream erupts from her gut as...the mask is lifted down. A police officer is holding it. But he screams because Jackie's scream scares him.

Red lights flash and sirens blast outside the house as she sees many police officers and police cars out. Many of the officers with guns in hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Hyde's body bangs against the hood of the police car while his hands are being handcuffed by a police officer. Jackie sits in the ambulance while the big door is opening, watching the whole thing with Donna and the rest of the gang with her.

"I didn't do anything Im tell you!" Hyde screams as he is being pushed into the cop car.

The Sherriff of Point Place steps out of a squad car and goes to one of the officers on the scene.

"We got em chief….Steven Hyde."

The Sherriff gets out a cigarette. "So it was that kid…damn…I didn't really think he would do this. He has a record but…just some teenager things, nothing like this." He lights the cigarette while it is in his mouth, taking a drag.

"Hes her boyfriend too sir." The officer says pointing towards Jackie.

The gang stands there next to Jackie, freaked out and shocked beyond belief.

"Theres no way it was Hyde, it couldn't be him guys", Eric says to his friends though not taking his eyes of his best friend being shoved into the car.

"Yeah Jackie are you sure it is him, because maybe you bumped your head and your a little confused", Kelso says, meeting with a murderous glare from Donna who hits him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Shut up! How insensitive can you be?"

"I'm not trying to be honestly. But, this is Hyde were talking about here, it can't be him guys. C'mon!"

Fez nodded his head, "I'm with Kelso, Hyde woudnt do something like this."

Jackie sat there, speechless.

"Have some fucking decency you creeps!" Donna scolds. An officer starts to walk over to Jackie.

"Hey Ms. Burkhart I know this is hard for you but do you mind answering some questions for us down at the station", the officer asked nicely.

"….yeah…" She expressionlessly answered.

The officer smiled at her and started to walk away.

"Listen Jackie, we are all here for you…okay? Whatever you need. Sorry if we come off a little…you know insensitive but we just cant believe Hyde did this", Eric calmly said patting her on the shoulder.

She plainly nodded her head.

"JACKIE! JACKIE!" Was what they all heard. They turned to the side of them to see a police car driving off with Hyde in the back seat staring at them.

The Sherriff started walking to her, "Hey, the news is coming. Lets get you out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the police station, only a half hour after Jackie was attacked. Hyde was being interrogated by the Sheriff while Jackie was out in the main police lobby where all the officers were when they weren't interrogating someone or out patrolling the streets. A small town station. The bull pen is a little square room with four desks and tonight-it's hopping. Cops everywhere. Jackie could feel a slight tear run down her face but she was strong enough to not let it be a full blown sob. The officers allowed Donna to be with her so she could be a little more comfortable but the rest of the gang couldn't be there.

In the interrogation room sits Hyde with his "surrogate father" Red next to him, with the Sheriff right in front of them.

"What are you doing with a blade son?" The Sheriff asked the young teen in the chair.

"Its just for protection. I spent most of my life living around, sometimes I get a little paranoid so what?" Hyde replied back. Red then stepped in.

"Look, this is obviously a misunderstanding. And I do believe…."He stopped and looked at the Sheriff in a "your nothing" manner. "Sheriff that that young lady was called before she was attacked correct? Well, how could Steven of possibly done this if he was ON HIS WAY to Jackie's when she got the call! Tell me that!" Red almost yelled, his temper starting to show.

"Well, that's what we thought to Mr. Forman, until Steven's El Camino was parked outside the Burkhart house and guess what was in that car….a car phone."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "So what!? Everybody has a car phone these days. It's the 70s now", he shot back.

"Everybody's got one now. Why don't you check the phone bill for chrissakes. Call the carrier-AirFone Comp. They'll have records of every number dialed."

"Thanks Mr. Forman we're on top of it", the Sheriff sarcastically told him. He then turned to Hyde. "What were you doing at Jackie Burkhart's house anyway?"

"I just wanted to see her that's all."

"You like driving your car son?"

"Every damn day. Better than those pig cars you have."

Red glared at Hyde to not make this worse for themselves.

"Oh yeah? Did you happen to ride by Pam Macy's house too?"

Hyde took off his sunglasses, and looked at the Sheriff in a serious manner, "No….no I didn't. Look Sheriff….I didn't kill anybody!"

Sheriff stayed silent while his and Hyde's eyes met.

"We're gonna have to keep you Steven, until we get something."

Hyde fights back tears, "This is crazy, I didn't do it", he says quietly, getting very out of his usual zen self.

The Sheriff eyes him carefully.

Hyde then turns around to see Jackie looking at him, looking like shes fighting back tears as well though she wasn't doing as good a job as he was.

XxXxXxXx

Jackie sits out in the police bull pen when Donna comes out of a doorway with two coffees in hand. She hands one to Jackie.

"Thanks Donna", she quietly says. She tries to comfort her as much as she could while the Sheriff watches , then another cop named Officer Kennedy walks up to him. Kennedy has been on the force for years, and trains local people who wanna be officers of the law.

"That ghost mask is sold at both Kroger's and WalMart. Neither of which keep purchase records", Officer Kennedy says, after working with the other officers to find these records.

"Damn…what about the phone records?"

"Nothing so far sir, we can probably get em tomorrow morning. You think he did it?"

"20 years ago I would've said not a chance….but these kids today….damn if I know."

XxXxXxXx

Donna and Jackie were hanging out at Donna's house. Jackie knew she couldn't go back to her house, her parents weren't there obviously and she couldn't be alone. At least here she is with Bob and Donna.

"So Jackie, do you really think Hyde did it?" She asked her, not wanting to earlier because of her mental condition but at least now she had calmed down. It was bad that a killer attacked, but the fact that the killer could actually be her boyfriend that she loved, that was worse.

Jackie shook her head, "You know what Donna I don't even know anymore. I mean, I know I have something special with Steven, but when I saw him there only a couple minutes after the killer was there I just….ran. On instinct, I didn't mean for him to be blamed, because I honestly don't know but….I don't know."

Donna moved closer to her on the bed and sat next to her, "I'm sorry Jackie. Whatever is happening, we'll get through it…together." She said smiling at her best friend.

Jackie then actually smiled for the first time that whole day, "Thank you Donna."

Donna gave her friend a gentle friendship hug. The conversation made Jackie feel better, a lot better.

Suddenly Bob walked in and the two stopped hugging. "Jackie you have a call."

"Is it my dad," she asked standing up.

Bob shook his head, "I don't think so." He said before walking out and closing the door. Jackie then went to the desk near her bed where the phone was and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jackie!"

It was him! Jackie's entire body goes weak...his voice moving through her...invading her. She cries out.

"NOOO!"

Donna runs up from behind her and after a while so does Bob.

"Whats going on!" Bob asks though Jackie doesn't answer.

"Poor Hydie! An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whats the fun in that!? Hahahaha it looks like you fingered the wrong guy!"

"Who are you!" Jackie asksf fighting back the tears trying to show the creep that she isn't afraid of him.

"Hang up Jackie!" Donna yells but Jackie again doesn't answer her.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. I promise."

The killer then hangs up leaving a frozen Jackie still with the phone in hand and Donna trying to calm her down.

XxXxXxXx

It was morning at the Pinciotti house, the girls were having cereal for breakfast after Bob's horrible attempt at making pancakes. They were watching the small tv that was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the back door.

Bob got up and opened it, it was Eric.

"Hey Mr. Pinciotti can I come in?" He asked'

He nodded his head and Eric came in and sat at the table with the girls.

"Hey Eric", Donna said.

"Hey guys, listen Hyde was released today. Red told me that the cops told him that the phone bills were clean."

"Is he at your house?" Jackie asked.

"No, at the school already."

Bob then walked to the three, "Maybe you girls should stay home today."

Jackie shook her head, "No I'd rather be around people you know."

Bob nodded, "I understand Jackie." He smiled at her warmly and patted her shoulder before he went into the kitchen.

The three sat in silence for a bit until Eric spoke up.

"You okay Jackie?"

She nodded, "Yeah Eric, sorry I didn't get a chance to thank you for yesterday. You were trying to make me feel better and-"

"Jackie I get it. You were in shock. Any sane person would be, but Im glad your okay now. Just try to stick with us more often okay?"

She nodded, "What about Hyde?"

Eric didn't know how to answer that question so he just shrugged.

"Guys maybe we should go before we're late", Donna said. Eric was happy she spoke up. He didn't just want to leave Jackie with a shrug for that question but he had no idea to answer it without either being rude to Jackie or shady to Hyde. He just didn't know. He didn't wanna know. He didn't wanna even think that his best friend could be a killer. He tried to block these thoughts out of his head and lead the two girls to his car.

They then drove off to school, picking up Kelso and Fez along the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once again, reporters line the street attacking students as they make their way to school, asking questions, hungry for that teenage insight.

The Vista Cruiser pulls into the school with Eric, Jackie, Fez, Kelso and Donna in the car. The ride was mostly silent. Jackie forces herself out of the jeep, still scared of what might be in store for her here, then a microphone is shoved in her face.

"How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?!" The reporter insensitively yells at her. There were news vans and reporters everywhere. Eric and Kelso intercept the reporter.

"Leave her alone!" Eric yells at him as Kelso pushes him back.

The gang make their way across the campus, while Jackie does uneasily.

"Just relax Jackie, your in school now. Nobody can get you here," Donna comforts.

"Yeah but if it wasn't Hyde then could be anybody right? He could be at this school right now Donna."

They move up the walk as a figure falls in step behind them, sporting a white ghost mask. Though the gang doesn't see it, as he quietly goes away.

"Showing up at school has to be the most stupid move this guy could make so I wouldn't worry about it", Eric says, Jackie then turns to him.

"He promised me he'd be back."

They move up the front steps toward the main doors of the school as the ghost masked figure reappears...standing at the top of the steps...Jackie sees it first, stopping dead in her tracks.

She steps back, spinning around to find another ghost face behind her as well, both of them approaching, closing in on her. Jackie starts to scream when the two ghosts bust up laughing, tearing off across campus. Students turn around and start staring at Jackie, because she screamed.

"Okay nothing to see here!" Eric yells to the students, helping Jackie out as the gang makes they're way to the school.

"Jackie if it helps, when I find those two guys who pranked you I'm going to kick their asses", Kelso says to Jackie.

She does a small laugh, "Thank you Michael."

In front of the school we catch up a reporter doing a live remote. He holds a mask in his hand.

"This morning several students, in what appears to be a prank, have been spotted wearing masks. School officials have yet to comment but this is the same type of mask worn by the killer.."

XxXxXxXxXx

In the hallway, minutes later. The homeroom bell still hasn't rang, and Kelso, Donna, Eric, Fez and Jackie are all hanging about by Jackie's locker. The hallway is congested with students heading to homeroom.

Hyde then appears in a crowd. He spots the gang.

"Damn, what is he doing here!?" Donna yells out, annoyed, hoping that Hyde and Jackie wouldn't meet today.

"I bet he's pissed" She said.

He approaches the gang, his face solem.

"Jackie….can we talk?" He asks.

"You know if I were accused of carving up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school", Donna mockingly states. Yeah she might come off as bitchy but shes just trying to help out her best friend.

"C'mon Donna go easy. We know he didn't do it", Eric defends.

"Talk to me Jackie, please?"

The two stare at each other for a long while, looking into each others' eyes while the gang is silent, invested in whats happening.

"Okay." She says and Hyde gently grabs her hand and leads her to around the hallway.

The bell then rangs and the students clear the halls, leaving Hyde and Jackie.

With first period underway, the halls have cleared. One or two struggling students can be seen rushing to class.

Hyde goes closer to her but Jackie backs up a little bit.

Hyde stares at her, "What? You…still think it was me?"

"No...I don't...it's just...Oh God, Steven someone was there, someone tried to kill me."

" I know I know Jackie, the police said I scared him away. Im clean Jackie."

"I know…he called me again when I was at Donna's."

"See, it couldn't of been me I was in jail, remember?"

She nods her head. "I'm so sorry...please understand."

Hyde nods his head, getting closer to her, but this time, she doesn't move away. "I understand Jackie. It was just the heat of the moment, you ran okay, I get it. I would've thought the same thing too but…I would never, ever try to hurt you Jackie. You have to remember that. Okay….I-I-…." He groaned. Jackie was smiling though.

"C'mon say it Steven", she said nicely, not breaking the sweet smile off her face.

"Do I have to?"

She nodded.

"Okay Jackie. I love you. I wouldn't hurt you….okay?"

She grinned even more, "Oh Steven! I love you too!" She almost yelled out and then attacked him with a tight hug. "Im so sorry I accused you Steven."

"Its okay Jackie, its alright."

Jackie then broke out of the hug though they were still holding each other, they both leaned and their lips met in a great kiss. Somehow with everything that has happened, this kiss was amazing, better than all those kisses they ever had, because there was so much meaning behind. Though she still felt guilty about accusing him, the fact that he was good enough to accept her apology and take her back, that's someone that Jackie wants to love and be with forever.

_I dont know if you guys remember Officer Kennedy but he is Kelso's mentor in Season 6 when he wants to become a cop_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is all about Hyde and Jackie. And contains minor smut. You have been warned._

The gang were all hanging out for the first time since before Jackie's attack. They were in Forman's basement watching _Happy Days_ and though Hyde was released and Jackie accepted that he didn't do it, he was being treated more oddly in school, though the gang treated him the same as they never actually believed Hyde did it.

This show really got down hill", Hyde said sitting in his usual chair, with Jackie on his lap. Jackie was recovering but was still shaken by the fact that she was the target of this guy. She wanted to talk to Hyde about this so bad, but felt like it would end up badly since she had him arrested.

"It was probably after that horrible water ski thing", Kelso said laughing.

"How dare you! That was classic, it was pure entertainment", Fez defended.

"Jackie, you okay? You look a bit, zoned out?" Hyde asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine Steven, really." Though she looked like she was telling the truth, Hyde wasn't buying it.

"Jackie if you need to talk ,then I'm right here….you can trust me."

She looked at her boyfriend for a couple seconds. "Okay Steven, can we talk in the back room?"

He nodded and Jackie gently grabbed his hand and they walked to Hyde's room.

Hyde and Jackie both sat on his bed. "So, are you alright?"

She sighed, "Listen Steven, I…its just that….I cant even relax anymore Steven. I cant enjoy anything without looking over my shoulder constantly I cant just…be okay knowing that there is someone out there, who wants to hurt me….And I know you cant help me but I feel-"

"Help? What do you mean I can't help you. Jackie listen, whoever this guy is, if he tries to touch you again, he's dead. And he wont even come that far you know why Jackie?"

"Why?"

"Because I will always be right here. You will always be protected, and whoever this lunatic is will have to go through me and that's not an easy job to do babe, just ask Kelso."

Jackie laughed, at her boyfriend's humor. She stopped and looked at him. She slowly took his sunglasses off so she could look him in the eyes. …..."promise babe?"

Hyde leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, "On my life babe." He said without hesitation.

"I love you Steven."

She smiled at him.

Hyde smiled back as he held her face gently in his hands and leaned in and kissed her. Jackie's thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto hers. They were soft and gentle, making Jackie melt, making her finally…relax like she wanted. As he was kissing her he slowly broke it, but his face was still very close to hers. "Now you can relax." He said before putting her into another hot kiss.

Jackie moaned as the kiss deepened and turned heated. Their tongues touched and played with each other. Hyde then gently pushed Jackie on his bed and got on top of her and started kissing her even more.

Jackie's problems and worries were drowned out, exactly what Hyde wanted to happen.

"Oh Steven…" She moaned as his lips were moving against hers fervently. The intensity of the kiss was building more and more. "Oh god Steven…." She tried to say between kisses, "I love you so much." His tongue passed and played sensually with hers.

Jackie's tongue started to enter his mouth deeply. Hyde slid his lips of hers and rubbed his lips against her soft, silky neck. He started to kiss her there, softly, pressing his lips for 5 seconds before kissing it again. He then stopped and looked at her and attacked her with a deep kiss again.

"You're an amazing kisser Steven!" She cried out between kisses. She began to sit up still with their lips together and she leaned against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Hyde's waist and started to try and control his lips with hers like he was doing minutes ago. She held onto his hair and she kissed deeply. She felt his throbbing erection on her stomach as Hyde started to try and get closer to Jackie's lips. She gently and slowly slid her tongue out of his mouth making him groan deeply as he felt his buffer was about to rip through his jeans. She then placed her tongue on his neck and moved it up and down. He grabbed her face and aggressively kissed her again as he was too into the kiss to stop.

He then slowly and gently nibbled and bit on her bottom lip and started to pull back slowly making Jackie moan loudly. He then softly let go and their faces got very close though Jackie was dazed, as her eyes were closed and she was trying to recover herself. Hyde stared at her eyes fully open. "You like that?" He gently said to her. Jackie continued to try and catch her breath after that amazing kiss. But she was only able to nod her head. "You want me to do it again?" He said again with a gentle smile on his face, watching Jackie who was still trying to recover herself from his kiss he gave her. She quickly and aggressively nodded her head.

He then slowly pushed her on the bed and got on top of her again and started kissing her. He then reached his hand down to her smooth legs and felt her ass through her skirt. He started to reach up there, and felt her panties. He started to rub her ass, with the only thing keeping his hand and her bare ass was her tight panties. She leaned in and kissed him even more and started to bite his lip.

"Damn Jackie! Holy shit!" He yelled out, as she was doing a trick from his book which felt amazing. "You're amazing!"

She laughed a bit as she still held onto his lip with her mouth and after a while let go and started to kiss his neck as Hyde did the same. Hyde realized his hand was on Jackie's ass anymore.

They then met each others' lips again and after more kissing Jackie laid down on her bed as they stared at each other.

"You want to?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know, this bed hurts my back and our friends are right outside. Knowing Fez he is probably listening to the whole thing!"

"Yea your right…what about the party", he suggested. He looked at him strangely and the started to seem like she remembered.

"Oh yeah! That's perfect. Yesterday when me and you were talking in the halls, Eric asked him and he was good with it. So we are all set", she said, still trying to catch her breath a bit.

Hyde took a deep breath, "I cant wait."

She nodded.

"You relaxed now puddin' pop?"

She smiled at him, "Like you would never imagine."


	7. Chapter 7

_The amazing image was created by Nannygirl. Make sure to check out her wonderful stories!_

It was Thursday, the day before the party.

Jackie walked into the school bathroom and looked in the mirror, checking her makeup.

"She was never attacked. I think she made it all up." A girl voice said from one of the stalls.

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Another girl voice said from the next stall over.

"For attention duh! The girl has some serious issues."

Jackie knew they were talking about her as she listens intently. She heard one of the toilets flush.

"What if she did it? What if she killed Pam and Casey."

"And why would she do that?"

"Maybe she had the hots for Casey and killed them both in a jealous rage…" Anger was rising through her body as she listened waiting for one of them to come out.

"What would she want with Michael's brother. She has her own boyfriend."

"Maybe shes a slut…just like her mother."

The other toilet flushed.

"Cut her some slack Liz."

One of the stall doors opened up and one of the girls walked through and as soon as she saw Jackie, she was laid out with a right hook from the small, yet surprisingly strong cheerleader. She realized that the girl she punched was her co-captain of the cheerleader squad, she started to hurt more on the inside because she was one of her best friends. Or maybe they always talked behind her back.

"How do you like that bitch!?" Jackie yelled towering her. She then turned to the other cheerleader on her right and held up a fist. "You want some too?"

The other cheerleader shook her head quickly and ran out of the bathroom, while the one she punched was still on that ground.

"You are off the cheerleading squad", the girl said starting to stand up, but holding her right lip which was bleeding.

As much as it hurt inside that she was off the squad, she didn't show it. "Good! I don't need you or them!" She yelled.

The girl picked up her purse and went out the bathroom.

Jackie started to calm down and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She never felt this good in a while after laying out that bitch. She might've been off the squad but that right hook made her feel better.

Water drips somewhere from a leaky pipe as the wind whistles from the cracked transom above the bathroom door. It sounded almost like a whisper,..."Jaackkiee"

Jackie immediatly turned, she checks the batroom, the doors to the stalls are closed, she bends dowen and snans benath them, looking for feet. No one, nothing. She spins around and looks at the mirror again figuring it was just her imagination.

Unmistakeable this time, the voice strikes Jackie like a nail through the eye. It comes from one of the stalls, she stands thunderstruck eying the stalls through the mirror. "Jaackkie..."

She checks under the stalls again...nothing. Suddenly, two feet step down from a toilet onto the flooor, with big black boots. She sees the cloak start to come down, the same cloak the killer had when he was chasing her in her house. Her face draws tight as the stall door begins to creak open. She bolts foward, making a break for it but slips on the wet floor, her feet flying out from under.

Jackie reaches out and grabs hold of a sink, saving herself from falling. She glimpses the Ghostface killer in the mirror coming for her, she feels a hand grab her shoulder as she slams her body through the exit door narrowly escaping. She sprints. The hallas are much empty and she has one destination, the principal's office.

XxXxXxXxx

About a half an hour after that incident, the principal shut down the school. Jackie and Donna were walking out, along with the rest of the High School students who were talking and laughing. Thogh Jackie and Donna were talking about something more grim.

"It was just some sick fuck having a laugh", Donna eased.

"No, it was him Donna I know it", Jackie replies.

"Listen, if it was him or not, you are not to pee alone anymore, you pee, I pee, got it?"

Jackie held in a small laugh.

"I also heard you punched Liz", Donna said with a smile turning to Jackie. Trying to go on more humourous news.

"You heard about that?"

"So you actually laid her out? Right there!?" Donna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…her lip was bleeding and everything." Jackie said, a little freaked out still but her mood was starting to brighten.

Donna then patted Jackie's back, "Wow that's awesome, Im proud of you Jackie. But you're not upset that you got kicked off the squad."

"No, I mean I was at first but if that's how all those bitches act, I don't wanna be apart of them and be labeled a bitch."

"It might be too late for that", Donna said with a laugh. Jackie laughed back.

"Shut up", she playfully said and then Eric popped up from behind them both suddenly.

"Kizzo-kaskizzo is is-out!" He yelled to the girls, making them both jump, it was just a really goofy and stupid way of saying 'school is out'. He then gave Donna a small kiss on the lips. "Man, I don't know what you did Jackie but on behalf of the student body we all say thank you!"

"Shut up Eric", Jackie only half seriously said with a smile on her face, spinning the small flower that Eric gave her.

"Any news on the party tomorrow?" Donna asked, also spinning her flower.

"I don't know, Kelso said he was going to go to his house and ask. I'm pretty sure we are still on though."

"Cool", Donna replied. "The only problem is curfew."

"Curfew schmurfew."

Donna laughed at her boyfriend's goofiness.

"Does a party going on while a psychotic killer on the loose really make much sense?" Jackie said.

"Safety in numbers", Eric replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The whole gang was starting to walk in the basement. Jackie had been doing pretty well, and was almost back to her normal self. Anytime she felt like she was on the verge of freaking out or something she talked to Hyde, who always made her feel better somehow.

They sat in their usual spots, except Kelso who was standing looking very excited.

"Guys I got great news! I asked Jake about the party and he was all for it. We are on for tomorrow!" He shouted with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I don't know if I wanna go anymore guys.,…" Jackie quietly said, sitting on Hyde's lap. The gang all looked at Jackie; most of them with disappointed expressions on their faces, but Kelso was the only thing who said something.

"C'mon Jackie! Its going to be party of the year!" He complained, sitting down in his chair.

"You guys can still go", Jackie told him softly.

"Well Jackie we're not going of you don't go, right guys?" Donna said looking at everybody on her side of the room, that included Eric, Fez and Kelso. She didn't look at Hyde though because she already knew that if Jackie wasn't going, he wasn't going. Nobody said anything, instead they just looked down trying to cover their faces. "Right!?"

"Yes, of course, uh-huh" were the responses she got after she screamed at them. She then looked at Jackie with a smile.

"See?"

"No, no guys I don't wanna ruin your fun, it's okay", She eased. Kelso stood up and went over to Jackie, looking like he was about to sympathize but instead he said, "Ok awesome! Thanks Jackie!" Until Hyde punched him right in the arm, making Kelso yelp out in pain.

"Kelso, man shut up. You heard Donna, we aren't going if she doesn't go", Eric defended. Kelso pouted and sat back down.

"Jackie, at least there you will be with people. Its probably best if you're around others", Hyde said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Jackie thought for a minute. Anyone going to that party could be the killer, hell anyone in this basement right now could be too, but Hyde was right, at least there she will be with more people. Whoever this psycho killer is, he will have to go through all those kids at the party, probably half of Point Place High. He wouldn't be stupid enough to infiltrate a house party like that right? She didn't think so.

"Maybe you're right Steven…it might be better", she agreed.

"So are we on?" Kelso asked, mostly to Jackie. She smiled and nodded, making Kelso jump of in excitement.

"WE ARE ON!" Kelso cheered, while his friends just laughed at his stupidity. If there was one person who can cheer you up, it's him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night.

Fez was in his room, setting up records for the party. He was supposed to bring records and candy, though he couldn't promise that all the candy would make it, or any of it actually. He was home alone, his host parents were on vacation as always and they didn't take him with them.

He then heard a noise. It sounded it came from the upstairs.

He went into his living room and looked around, he didn't see anything. He was about to go back into his room until he heard the noise again, coming from upstairs.

He looked up the stairs. He decided to go check it out.

He slowly walked up the stairs.

"Is anyone there?" He was starting to get scared, with the murders and all.

He was on the last step and looked around, he didn't see anything but darkness. Then suddenly, it sounded almost like a whisper, "Feeezz"

He almost didn't hear it but he knew he heard something.

"Feeezz."

Now Fez heard it, it struck him like a nail. "Hyde if this is your idea of a prank then its not funny!"

He felt the shivers the voice sent down his spine. "Dammit Hyde come out right now!"

He then walked up that last step and looked around, he didn't see anything. Then it struck him like a train.

_Childhood living is easy to do _

_The things you wanted I bought them for you _

_Graceless lady you know who I am_

It was "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones. And it was blasting, coming from his host parents' bedroom.

Fez then laughed and started walking towards the door. "Nice one Hyde." He figured it was Hyde, since he gave him the record in the first place.

He opened the door and saw…nothing.

His smile faded. He went to the record player and turned it off. Nobody was in here. How the hell did the music turn on?

"Guys its not funny anymore please come out!" Fez said, his voice cracking. Hefelt the fear building in his body.

Then almost like a gunshot, A figure stepped out of the shadows and ran towards him. Fez only caught a glimpse of it as he felt a very sharp pain in his shoulder.

"AYE!"

It was Ghostface.

Fez saw on the news that this is the costume that the killer was wearing. Now he was after him. Fez felt fluid gushing down his clothes, it was blood, and the knife was stuck in his shoulder. Ghostface violently snatched the knife out and was about to shoot it down before Fez grabbed his arm.

The two were struggling all over the room, Ghostface started to overpower Fez but the foreign man still didn't let go of the knife, that was about to head for his chest. Ghostface then kicked Fez in the stomach and threw him into a wall. Fez was dizzy for a bit but saw the killer run towards him. He saw a chair and crawled quickly over to it and kicked it right into Ghostface's stomach. He collapsed onto the seat of the chair. Fez then got up and started running towards the door. He was about to make it before Ghostface lunged towards him, he shot the knife to him again but Fez luckily caught his hand with the knife. Fez grabbed the killers other hand and turned around and pushed him into a bookcase.

He latched onto the bookcase and started to push it down. It collapsed right onto Ghostface, and now the killer was on the ground. Fez beat him.

Fez grabbed a golf club from one of the bags that his host dad has and walked towards Ghostface who was still stuck under the bookcase. Then suddenly The killer kicked the bookcase up a little bit and it hit Fez right in the face, he flew onto one of the desks and fell off it, knocking all the materials on the desk on the ground next to him. Ghostface with a lot of strength pushed the bookcase off him and rolled out of the way before it came down again. He was about to get up and Fez who was in a lot of pain tried to get up as well. They both succeeded in doing so. And even though Fez got hit on the face by a bookcase sending him flying on a desk and falling over it, he still held onto the golf club. He went over to Ghostface and swung the club right to his face. Ghostface leaned back, completely dodging the golf club shot, Fez then quickly swinged it again and Ghostface ducked over it and decked Fez right in the face with a left hand. Fez spinned and staggered and the big punch sent his head through the glass window of the second story house.

Ghostface then lifted up the knife and shot it down right into the foreign man's back. Fez tried to yell but couldn't. The killer took the knife out and stabbed him again. Fez felt the world dim as he felt yet another stab onto his spine. He was zoning out.

Ghostface violently took the knife out, and looked at the foreign man, bent down with his head through the window and ass in the air. Ghostface tilted his head, and lifted the knife up again. And just like that it went right through Fez's back again.

He was dead.

The room was a mess. Blood all over the place, a bookcase on the ground, books all over the place, materials spilled all over the ground. Ghostface quickly got out of there, leaving the extremely bloody foreign man.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a small chapter. By the way, for those who read this story. IMPORTANT message: Chapters 3 and 7 have been changed a little bit. Nothing TOO major but basically, the principal and guidance counselor weren't killed, so there was school. And In chapter 7 Jackie punched the cheerleader in the bathroom of the school and was attacked by Ghostface, that's pretty much it. Enjoy!_

The Principal stayed after everybody to do some paper work for the school. Though he was about to fall asleep.

A knock on the door wakes him up, turns to his office door and opens it to reveal...empty doorway. He pokes his head into the outer office area and looks around. But no one's there.

"Hello?" He asked. "Anyone there."

The place is empty. A little suspicious he closes the door, catching his reflection in the closet mirror. He fixes up his hair a little bit and then heard another quick knock on the door, he bolts toward the door. He opens it quickly, damn near throwing it and looks around, nobody there. He was starting to get pissed now, thinking it was just dumb students and their pranks, like it always usually is.

Completely empty. The principal moves through the outer office and into the school corridor. The overhead lights have been turned off and the corridor is now dark and deserted. He looks up and down the hall. Only a janitor is seen in the distance pushing a broom.

"Little shits." He mutters before going back to his office. He reenters his office, moving to his desk, when he spots the closet door now closed shut. This gives him a pause-he had left it open. Hadn't he? Suddenly, he can't remember. He shifts uneasy, reaching for the door knob, pulling the door open to reveal...An empty closet. He stands still a moment, suddenly realizing someone could easily now be standing behind the open closet door. Nervously, he pushes it shut to reveal...nothing.

He shakes away his jitters, realizing he's spooked himself. He continues to his desk, pushing his office door shut the Ghost masked figure lunges from behind it...knife in hand. Quick and easy. Three quick jabs to the stomach with the blade and the principal goes down. The killer towers over him realizing he isn't done yet.

He picks the principal up and throws his head through the window. He then lifts his head up and sees that the principal is already dead. He then pulls him back and lets go, the principal's lifeless corpse bangs into the desk and collapses on the ground.

The killer steps back and tilts his head and looks and the bloody and brutal scene. The principal was dead but then the killer heard a car alarm and made his way to the parking lot.

The guidance counselor was having car troubles and the alarm came on and it was a loud obnoxious noise. He dropped his keys and picked them up and saw his reflection in the window, he saw himself but also saw a unusual figure behind him. He turned around and at the speed of light. The killer slit his throat and the blood was pouring from his throat. He dropped and started crawling, trying to get away. Ghostface was having fun just walking to chase him.

He used a hard black boot to turn him over. He was dying slowly. Ghostface opened the door of the back seat and threw the counselor in there and closed the door.

The counselor put one bloody hand on the car window and it slowly went down and the counselor was dead, making the death toll to number 4 in what was going to become the Point Place Massacre.

_Small chapter I know. And this will be the last chapter until the reviews start piling in, I dont really like to write a story when theres nobody reading it you know? Sorry about this guys but hopefully it wont take long_


	9. Chapter 9

Eric, Kelso and Hyde were all in the Hub. It was still the same day and everyone was unaware of what just happened to the principal and guidance counselor a couple hours ago. It was 5:26, and the party was happening at 8:00, everybody was siked. It wasn't going to be a huge party of the year type thing, just maybe around 30 people, intimate gathering, and intimate friends. Donna and Jackie would be buying some food for the party while it was the guys' job to bring beer.

"This party is going to be amazing! I can't wait", Kelso excitingly yelled out.

Eric and Hyde nodded.

"Yeah its going to be bitchin", Eric agreed. "Now all we gotta do is use our fake IDs at Price-Mart and get some beer."

"It better work man, a party without beer is like music without rock 'n roll", Hyde said.

"Hey guys, have you seen Fez anywhere, he is usually here by now", Kelso told them.

"Yeah seriously man, he hasn't been away this long since he discovered bubble-baths", Hyde agreed.

"I hope he doesn't miss the party."

"He won't, this is Fez we're talking about, when there are boobs and beer in one place, he will show. Even if he isn't invited", Kelso said, laughing while taking a sip from his soda. The rest of the guys laughed and nodded and forgot about it.

Meanwhile, the girls were at the store, getting snacks for the party.

Donna was grabbing some chips while Jackie was pushing the cart.

"Hey did you even ask your dad if we could go Donna?" Jackie asked, still a little freaked out by what happened earlier but figured it was a sick joke, because the guy had no knife, the real killer did. Or maybe that's just because the killer just wanted to scare her, she didn't know. Either way the killer went to that school.

"No.." She said, starting to grab some Hostess brand snacks. "But, if he says no, we are sneaking out of the window."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea", Jackie said, the sun's reflection blinding her a bit. It was sunset.

"Who care, he won't notice. He's so predictable, at 8:00, he goes in the living room, grabs the nearest food item, watches Sanford and Son and falls asleep."

Jackie laughed, "That sounds like your dad." Donna laughed along with her. They were pretty much done shopping. They got a bunch of food. They were now going to check out; they were actually enjoying the day. Jackie's best friend can always ease her mind. Though, to the rest of the gang Jackie was different, understandably. Usually, she is self centered, mean to other people, usually talking about herself, but since the attack she just seems out of this earth. She seems so dazed lately afraid that this killer can come after her at any second. But now at least she was laughing, but she would immediately stop laughing if she saw the reflection in the window. It wasn't the sun, instead it was a ghostly white mask in a black costume. Staring at her, stalking her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Location: Eric Forman's Basement

Time: 7:27

Everybody, minus Jackie, Donna and Fez were in the basement. The three guys were all dressed up and making themselves look good for this party. Though there was one thing on there minds.

"Guys where the hell is Fez. I figured he'd be here by now", Hyde said, dressed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah seriously", Eric agreed, dressed in a brown jacket with black pants.

"I don't know guys but if he isn't here in ten minutes we have to leave without him. I am not missing this party for anything." Kelso said, fixing up his hair. He was wearing that Fonzie jacket that everybody made fun of him in, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yeah I'm with Kelso. That idiot probably passed out with Playboy in one hand and lotion in the other", Hyde said, you would think he was joking but he was being serious.

"He sure is gonna be mad at us though guys", Eric said, fixing up his hair as well.

"That's his fault Forman, not ours", Hyde informed. Eric shook his head and went to get his keys off the coffee table.

"Ok lets get the girls."

XxXxXXxXxX

Next door, Donna and Bob were arguing. With Jackie behind Donna.

"Now you are not going to that party, and that's final!" Bob yelled. "Im not letting you two out when there is a psycho killer on the loose!"

"Dad we will be fine. Its safer it we are around people", Donna replied back.

"I don't care, its not safe!"

"C'mon Dad that's so not fair!"

"Life's not fair now go to your room!" Bob yelled. Donna groaned and stormed off with Jackie along side of her. Jackie just watched the argument, she honestly didn't care if Bob said no, she was scared but perhaps Donna was right, its probably safer around people.

Donna and Jackie went upstairs and into Donna's bedroom. The red haired girl opened the window to see the Vista Cruiser and all the guys in there.

"Ok lets go", Donna said, putting one leg out the window. Until Jackie stopped her.

"Donna are you sure this is a good idea", Jackie asked, nervously.

"Yes now c'mon."

"Donna wait, what if your dad comes up, what if Sanford and Son doesn't come on or something."

Donna smiled, "Jackie we're fine. Now c'mon." Donna said putting her other leg out the window and squeezing her butt out the window and soon her torso. She started to climb down and landed safely and softly on the ground and jogged to the car. She got in the passenger seat.

"Wheres Fez?" She asked, getting in the car.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him. We don't wonna leave without him but-"

"We are", Hyde answered for him.

Jackie then did the same, climbing out the window, though it was easier due to Jackie being skinnier and have less cleavage than Donna. She started to climb down and just like her red haired friend, landed softly on the ground, she then jogged to the car and got in the back.

Eric put the car in gear.

"How did you convince your parents Eric?"

Eric laughed, "Didn't have to, in case you haven't noticed my parents usually don't want me home, especially Red."

"Even with these murders?"

"Eh, they probably just think I'm out to a movie with you guys or something, no big deal", Eric said, starting to pull out of the driveway. "You guys ready?"

"Lets go!" Kelso yelled excitingly.

And they were off. To a what they thought were going to be an amazing party, little did they know it would be the party to be known around the country, to be known as the conclusion to the Point Place Massacre. If they knew that, they wouldn't of gone. But unfortunately they didn't.

Bob was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching Sanford and Son, laughing his ass off. Unaware that his girls were gone and of the costumed figure that was slowly walking behind him.

Ghostface slowly walked toward him and poor Bob didn't even notice before Ghostface wrapped his hand around the mouth of Bob and stabbed him right in the neck and through the throat. Bob's eyes widened as he felt the excruciating pain.

The end of the knife was sticking out of Bob's throat. Ghostface kept his hand on the mouth to prevent screaming and Bob tried to struggle out of it but he couldn't. His body was feeling weak as Ghostface twisted and turned the knife that was still in his neck. Bob's hands were trying to grab the killer's arms, trying to find some way to fight, but it was no use. Bob's eyes were dimming and were soon closed. Bob, the overprotective yet lovable person was now dead and fell victim to what was soon to be called the Point Place Massacre.

Ghostface pulled the knife out and took his hand back from Bob's mouth. Bob's head fell forward as his lifeless corpse looked like he was taking a power nap on the couch, except for the blood running down his throat.

Ghostface then got out of there, leaving Bob.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, it always helps_


	10. Chapter 10

Eric's Vista Cruiser was riding down a dark street, not many streetlights. It makes its way down a long, winding road. Headlights illuminate the thick woods that line each side. The cruiser full of friends then stop at Jake Bradley's house.

The big house sits alone in a clearing, big and ominous with no neighbors in sight. A huge old home just ripe for a night of fun and...terror.

From the looks of things the party has already started. Music is blaring. A few teens hang on the porch.

"Lets have fun tonight guys", Eric said smiling, putting the car in park. The gang were all excited, all dressed up with grins on most of their faces. Jackie was excited but nervous, not only about the killer thing, she felt a little more safe about that, a lot of teens were here nobody would try anything. But she was nervous about Steven. Tonight was going to be the night they…"do it." They made that arrangement the other day in Hyde's room. Jackie delayed it because she was nervous, she only did it with one person and that was Kelso, and she did love him, she loves Steven more so it would mean a lot more. Hyde didn't beg like Kelso did, he was special, and Jackie knew it. So she was nervous, but also excited at the same time.

They all got out of the car and walked to the house. The door was open and they just walked right through.

A big room with teens sprinkled throughout-smoking, drinking, cutting up. A stereo blasts music while the TV airs around the clock killer coverage. They all enter with groceries. The guys with beer and the girls with junk food.

"Beers here!" Kelso yelled out to everybody. There was a cheer in return, a lot were drinking but now there was more. Various friends greet the gang as they walk into an enormous kitchen and see Jake Bradley with some other kids drinking beer out of a funnel.

Eric, Donna, and Jackie start setting up the feast on the table, and Hyde and Kelso start putting away the beers.

"Still no sign of Fez huh?" Hyde asked.

"Nope, I was sure he would be here when we got here." Eric said, setting up some sweets on the table.

"Poor kid is gonna miss a sweet party!" Kelso yelled out.

The gang agreed and was soon finished setting up everything.

The party was going strong, maybe about 15 to 20 people, not the 30 they imagined but it was better that way, they weren't in the mood for a big blowout just a intimate gathering.

The gang went into the living room and started partying, though most of them were not trying to get _completely_ though Eric was already kind of breaking that as he was playing quarters again with some of the guys and of course he was losing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

About an hour into the party, it didn't loosen much. Eric was the most drunk along with some other kids from their school. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, which is where the most kids were. Hyde and Jackie and Donna were there too, though not as drunk as there peers, some kids were still on the porch. Kelso was making out with someone in the bathroom.

Jackie then tapped Donna's shoulder. She turned to her friend, barley hearing her through the music and the talking but enough to understand her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Donna nodded, "Sure."

The two then went in the dining room and sat in some chairs.

"So what is it?"

"Uh, so today is going to be mine and Steven's first time and-"

Donna smiled, "Oh my god really!? That's so sweet!"

Jackie did a small laugh, "Yeah…well, my question is…what do you think about when your having sex?"

"Well, with Eric, there's little time to stop and reflect. But sometimes before, to relax and get in the mood, I think about Grant Goodeve."

Jackie's eyes squinted, trying to think of who that was. "Who?"

Grant Goodeve-the oldest brother on "Eight is Enough". You know that show? He was the one who lived off alone. He would come around every now and then with his guitar and sing "Eight is enough to fill our lives with love..." He had all these brain dead sisters and that idiot brother from "Charles in Charge. God, I was in love with Grant, he is so hot."

Jackie stared at her blankly, not expecting this kind of answer, "Um…okay. How exactly does that get you in the mood of doing it?"

"During foreplay, I sing the theme song to myself. "Eight is enough to fill our lives with love..." It's a real turn on." Donna said, smiling.

Jackie smiled, "No way?"

"Grant wrote the song himself. I'm convinced the lyrics had a secret meaning, "Eight is enough..." "

"What kind of secret meaning? Like a Satanical thing?"

Donna laughed, "Just watch the show sometime"

"Uhh…okay? Thank you for that detailed yet, non-informative answer."

"Hey you asked."

The girls got up and walked back into the living room and they sat back down. Music was still playing, though not blaring as most kids were inside the house now. Though there were a couple of drunk kids in the backyard. After some social talk, Eric went over to Donna.

"Hey babe can you grab me another beer?"

Donna laughed, "Don't you think you've had enough

"C'mon it's a party. I would Donna, but I just cant seem to find the ground."

Donna laughed again, "Ok fine." She got up from the couch and started walking toward the garage door, where the fridge of beers were.

Donna opens the kitchen door and light floods the darkened garage.

She stands in the doorway searching for a light switch. She finds a button and hits it. The electric garage door starts to rise. Wrong switch. She hits it again and it closes.

She finds another switch. A small light bulb overhead comes on, barely lighting the large two car garage, leaving pockets of shadows along the wall.

She spots the refrigerator against a far wall and heads for it, not seeing the kitchen door, quietly, slowly, closing behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the house.

Donna stumbles to the refrigerator and throws it open. Its light casts a glow across her face.

All of a sudden she hears a big noise. CRASH BOOM!

Donna jumps, spinning around just in time to see a cat escape through a large pet door that's built into the garage door. She smiles at her jumpiness.

She loads up with as many beer as her hands will carry, closes the fridge door with her foot and heads back to the kitchen.

At the kitchen door, she juggles the beer, reaching for the knob. It's locked.

She kicks it with her foot several times. "Guys!...Hello!"

A moment. No answer.

She leans over and, with her elbow, hits the garage door button. It begins to rise. She figures it would be easier to just go out the garage door and through the front door again then keep banging on the door in there.

She moves towards the rising door, beer in hand. Suddenly, the garage door resets, reversing direction, moving down, closing.

"What the…" She turns around and sees…

Ghostface.

Silhouetted in the dark, next to the kitchen door, his hand on the switch. Donna at once gasps, taken back, but then relaxes.

"Is that you Kelso? Cute." She says, starting to walk up to the figure.

The figure stares at her, blankly.

"By the way, Kelso lose the mask. Jackie will flip." Donna says.

The figure shakes his head slowly from side to side.

"Oh you wanna play psycho killer?" Donna says in a mocking tone, with a smile on her face.

The figure nods.

"Can I be the helpless victim..?"

The figure nods again.

"Okay, let's see. 'No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface. I want to be in the sequel.'" Donna laughs and trys to go for the door, but the figure blocks her.

Donna's smile, starts to fade but not completely. "Ok cut Casper, that's a wrap. Joke is over."

She juggles the beer against her chest with one hand and with the other pushes the figure hard, knocking him aside. "Ok Kelso, stop!"

But as the figure intercepts, lunging forward, grabbing her wrist hard, Donna stumbles...beer cans hit the floor, spewing...

"I am going to kick your ass Kelso!"

Though the figure doesn't answer.

Donna yanks hard, releasing his hold when a flash of silver catches her eye. She looks down, glimpsing a long sharp blade as it darts forward, cutting into her forearm...

She pulls back, horrified, as the moment turns deadly serious. This wasn't Kelso.

"Who the fuck are you!?" She yells.

The figure advances on her, knife out, ready. She staggers backwards, holding her bloody arm, backing into the refrigerator. This was the killer.

Ghostface lashes out with the knife. Donna dodges it, leaping back against the fridge. The killer advances. Instinctively, she rips the top freezer door open, bashing him in the face, sending him backwards, up and down as he lands hard on the ground.

Donna bolts to the closed door, pulling and pushing on it, banging on it but its no use. She eyes the killer...he's recovering...

She is trying to think but the killer is already up and running towards her, she then spots some of the beers she dropped, they are not all broken. She runs towards them and picks one up. "Fucker!" She yells as she throws one and hits Ghostface right in the stomach. She grabs another one and throws it right to the killer's face, making him yelp out in pain, it was a man, she could tell when she heard him.

The killer then starts to sprint toward her after recovering but luckily Donna ducks at the right time and Ghostface flips over her and he lands hard on the stairs.

She goes for the pet door, dropping to the floor, diving for it she wedges her upper body through, her head, shoulders, torso just as the killer pounces, grabbing hold of her feet. Donna kicks and screams, going crazy. Trying to get his grasp off her.

Donna is half in/half out of the pet door. She shakes wildly trying to get fully through, unable to see the killer on the other side...

A true fighter, Donna kicks hard, making direct contact with him, knocking him away.

She takes the moment to pull herself through further...but she stops...stuck. She pulls and tugs but can't move. She listens but hears nothing. Where did he go? An agonizing silence. And then...

CRR-BRRRM! The garage door is activated. It begins to rise upward, taking Donna with it. She screams madly.

Donna's arms and legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door, but it moves too fast, carrying her up...She looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam, snapping instantly.

Sparks started to fly.

Donna was hanging, but there was no life.

The sparks stopped.

Ghostface then sneaked out of the door to the party and made as little noise as he could and then closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Minutes later, It's getting late and some kids leave through the front door, muttering, "parents and curfew", etc. The door hangs open wide, while a rather drunk Eric hangs by the front door with Jake Bradley, saying goodbye to the kids leaving.

The kid named Tommy who is usually at every party got Eric's attention.

"Hey foreplay, where did Donna go?" He asked him, on his way out of the door.

Eric did a small laugh, "She probably got pissed at me and bailed." Tommy nodded with a smile and took off and so did a couple other kids.

There's probably about 10 people at the party now. The music isn't blaring anymore, instead they were watching "Halloween" on TV. Most of them drunk but all having a good time. In the living room sits Eric and Kelso on the couch together, with some other kids. Hyde was getting in the kitchen, grabbing a red solo cup and pouring some vodka in it while Jackie soon walked into the kitchen from the living room and found her boyfriend.

"Hey Steven you seen Donna?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, wanting to have one more talk with her before her and Hyde did the big thing.

"No, I seen her like 15 minutes ago." He said, taking a big gulp of the vodka and shaking it off afterwards. Jackie sighed.

Hyde looked at her and put the cup down, "Listen Jackie. I don't want you to be thinking that I'm rushing you with you know…the sex stuff. You can take as much time as you want."

Jackie was about to say something before Jake Bradley walked in the kitchen, with a red robe on, though he was still wearing clothes underneath.

"Hey guys, Eric told me about this little situation you guys have. So I wanted to let you know that my parents have a room….so you guys can talk…." He smiled, "whatever."

"Forman's dead." Hyde said, about to charge into the living room until Jackie grabbed him.

"No Steven we actually do need to talk." She told him, grabbing his hand gently.

Hyde looked at her and did a slight smirk. Jackie then led him up to the bedroom upstairs.

Jake watched, with a big grin on his face and then went back into the living room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Outside, was Officer Kennedy, in his police car, parked away from the other cars so he can try and hide. He was scoping out the party along with his partner Suzy Simpson. They were assigned by the Sheriff to scope out the party so nothing happens. The police weren't stupid they knew that something might happen here, so it was there job to stop that from happening.

"Nothing is happening Simpson."

"The perp can always strike at anytime", she replied, eyes concentrated on the party.

"You just wanna finally use that gun on somebody don't you?"

"Only if they deserve it Officer Kennedy."

Kennedy shook his head and took a big bite out of his glazed donut. "We should just go, this is a waste of our damn time." He said, talking with his mouth full, barley understandable.

Simpson was about to reply until they saw a ruffling in the bushes behind the house. They could barley see it as they were parked far away from it and it was dark outside.

"You see that Officer Kennedy?" She asked, rolling down the window of the police car, and sticking her head out, eyes widened.

"Calm down Simpson its just probably an animal."

"Well, Im going to check it out." She said, pulling out her flashlight and opening the door of the car.

"C'mon Simpson, don't be ridiculous." He yelled but she wasn't listening as she was already out the door.

"You stay here and watch the perimeter", she said, closing the door. She pulled out her black flashlight and switched it on. "Keep your gun ready." She said before running over to the bushes and then behind the house until she was nowhere in sight of Kennedy.

Kennedy rolled his eyes, "Damn kid."

XxXxXxXxXx

A large, master bedroom with glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. Jackie and Hyde were staring at each other for a long while, both sitting on the bed. Awkward.

"Soo…"

"Soo…Listen Jackie the other day in my room. I knew you were just delaying it, and if you wanna hold it off for a while then its-"

She cuts him off by crashing her lips into his, kissing him long and hard as Hyde's tension filled body just drained. She breaks away passionately while Hyde looked pretty dazed.

"…..whoa…" He blurted out, sunglasses fading, so he takes them off.

Jackie smiled. "I'm ready Steven."

Hyde continues to stare at her, "Are you serious?"

Jackie surprising herself, "Yeah…I think so." She stares at him, her eyes sexually charged.

They smiled at each other before grasping each other into another passionate kiss. Jackie holds him by the back of his hair while Hyde gently holds her face as they kiss. Hyde finds himself leaning backwards towards, unpurposely from the kiss. Hyde groans lightly as Jackie gently starts to stick her tongue in his mouth playing with his. He cant resist anymore and falls to the bed with Jackie soon following.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Several teens are watching Halloween. There sits Eric, Kelso, Jake Bradley and a couple other kids. About 8, maybe 9 are still here and besides Hyde and Jackie, all the partygoers were in the living room watching the movie. Including Mitch and Buddy Morgan.

"Here it comes…" One teen shouted, as he watched Michael Myers stalk and soon kill somebody.

"Ohhhhh" Was all the reaction from the kids. They all jumped playfully as soon as the knife went down and hit the victim.

"Looks so fake dude", another teen shouted, taking a drink from his beer.

"Predictable, I knew he was going to bite it!" Another kid shouted.

A bored teen sits in the back, "How can you watch this shit?"

Nobody answers him, too into the movie.

Kelso, who is laying on the couch while two girls sit on the ground below him finally says something, "I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts, when do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?!"

"Shhhh…" Eric quiets him.

"Shes a virgin, so no tits, so no death", Jake Bradley says.

The teens look over to him, even Eric. "What do you mean?"

Jake rolls his eyes, "Dude, virgins cant die. When you have sex in a scary movie , its instant death, it happens all the time! Even in this movie!"

Kelso laughed, "I'm dead."

Eric smiled, "I'm dead."

Mitch looked down sadly, "I'm the closest you can get without actually dying."

"Also" Jake started again. "Never say I'll be right back, because you wont be back."

Kelso hopped over the couch, clumsily. "Im getting another beer Eric, you want one?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah sure."

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Kelso shouted in a mocking tone with a slight smile on his face as he backs up into the kitchen door.

Everybody "ooohhs".

Eric laughs "There he goes folks-a dead man. Wave bye-bye.."

XXxXxXxXxXxX

Jackie and Hyde are going at it, though they're clothes aren't off yet as Hyde is on top of her, grinding on her as he kisses her neck. Jackie looks a little awkward but is still enjoying it. His head is buried into her neck.

Jackie to herself sings, ""Eight is enough to fill our lives with love..." Hyde is too hopped up on hormones to hear.

Its working though. Jackie pushes Hyde off her gently as she pulls her shirt over her head. Leaving just her bra. They both kneel on the bed as Hyde takes off his shirt. Jackie's bra stripes slide off her shoulders and down, as Hyde looks at her breasts.

Hyde pulls off his jeans though his eyes still on Jackie's…..

They both look at each other passionately and both grasp each other in a kiss and both fall gently on the bed again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back in the living room, the horror fest continues when the phone rings. Everyone ignores it. It rings again.

Finally, Eric crawls over to the phone grabs the receiver from the side table.

"Hello…?" "Yeah…yeah….yup….", a trail of silence came after Eric's dull responses. He was shocked and sadness filled his body. He was feeling so many emotions at once. He uncontrollably dropped the phone, shaking.

"Forman…whats wrong", Jake asked. Eric turned around. He was pale, eyes looked watery and was shaking. He looked bad.

"It's Fez…..hes….hes dead." Eric finally said, barely getting the words out.

The teens immediately sat up, shocked by the news. They all looked at Eric.

"H-he…was s-stabbed and hung from the goalpost of the football field…" To the partygoers, Eric looked like he was trying to fight back tears. This stills the room. Complete silence as the news sinks in. On different faces...a moment of devastation..disbelief. And then:

"Holy shit! What are we waiting for, lets go over there before they pry him down!"

And in seconds the room is empty as everyone bolts for the door..hootin' and hollerin' ...leaving Eric, near drunk, alone in the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you assholes!?" He screamed, but the partygoers were already out the door.

Outside Kennedy fell asleep and his partner wasn't back.

Suddenly he immediately jumped up, awake as he heard screams. He peers out the window to see the last of the party pile into two cars and race off down the road. He still doesn't know where his partner is.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sex is over...and both Jackie and Hyde are dressing respectively. That post-sex awkwardness.

Jackie brushes out her hair as her eyes come to rest on the telephone on the nightstand...it puzzles her as a stark revelation crosses her face. She turns to Hyde who sits on the floor, putting on his shoes.

"Who did you call?" She randomly asks, though not looking at him. Hyde looks up at her.

"What?"

"When you're arrested-you're allowed one phone call? Who did you call?" Jackie said, doing a fake small laugh, not trying to make him mad.

"I called Red." He said, going back to tying his shoes.

Jackie shook her head, "No, the Sheriff called your dad I saw him..." She said in a light tone. Still not looking at him

"Yeah…and when I called, nobody answered."

"Uh-huh."

Hyde then looked up, giving her an unintentional menacing glare, but still kept a calm voice, though his eyes told a different story. His eyes looked like he was angry. "You don't still think it was me do you?"

Jackie's eyes widened but soon turned to him normally and laughed, "No….no. No, but if it were you, that would have been a very clever way to throw me off track. Using your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you, that's all." Jackie explained and giving a small laugh at the end, though it wasn't real, her fake laughs started to sound fake. But Hyde didn't return the laugh, just returned her with a glare.

"Really…?" Jackie's smile began to fade as she looked into his eyes.

Hyde starts to stand up and slowly walks over to her. "What do I have to do, to prove to you that I'm not a killer."

They stare at each other, Jackie not knowing what answer to give. They both slightly jumped as they heard someone run in the room.

"Guys! Guys! Fez was murdered!" He screamed to them. He looked out of breath, pale and his face looked a little damp, as if he was crying.

Both of their eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Forman!?"

Hyde then saw a shadowy figure behind Eric who wasn't aware. It was walking slowly and then it appeared behind the doorframe and only a couple feet away from Eric.

It was Ghostface.

He lifted the knife at an unknowing Eric and was about to shoot it down.

"NO!", Hyde screamed and charged towards them and pushed Eric out of the way and onto the ground and the knife that was going after Eric got Hyde right in the shoulder. Deeply wounding him as blood began to run down his shoulder. He yelled out in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

He pulled the knife out only to stab him right in the stomach though, it wasn't a deep wound, just enough to make him bleed a little. He took it out and threw him head first into a mirror, shattering it. Hyde collapsed on the ground and was out cold.

Eric then tackled the killer to the wall, but the killer kneed him in the stomach. He was about to stab the scrawny little neighbor right in the stomach but Eric knocked the knife out of his hand sending the blade out the door. Eric was gaining the upper hand but it wasn't for long as Ghostface headbutted him, sending Eric back against the wall. Eric felt dizzy and weak. The killer then grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards the stairs and in force of strength threw him down the stairs and he went rolling down hitting each one the uncarpeted stairs hard and soon landed smacked down on his face right on to the uncarpeted floor.

Ghostface watched him roll and when he saw he was knocked out, grabbed the knife again and walked towards Jackie. Luckily she was prepared as she had a vase in hand and threw it right at the killer's head.

It hit him hard, though it didn't seem to affect him much as he charged towards her, dived and swung the knife. Jackie dodged it and fell to the ground as Ghostface fell on the bed. Jackie quickly recovered herself and ran out the door. She locked it behind her and through the hallway of the upstairs. She forgot to go downstairs, it would've been a better decision but she wasn't thinking. But she knew there was a phone up here in Jake's room so she ran there. Unfortunately when she was about to go in there, the killer came from another way, right from a different path, that was leading from the room they were just in. So many rooms in this house.

She didn't stop to think about it as she immediately ran the other way though Ghostface was behind her, chasing her. He caught up to her and lifted the knife while they were both running but luckily she made it into an extra room and slammed the door right in his face sending the killer to the ground and making him yell out in pain.

Jackie looked around, trying to find a way to get away from him. She saw stairs leading up to the attic and followed them. She ran up them and into the attic. She locked the door behind her and was panicking.

She felt tears running down her face, and now the only way out of here was the, hopefully there was somebody still here, but she already heard loud banging at the door.

She ran to the window and opened it easily. She reached her head out and screamed. "HELP ME!"

She then climbed out of it, luckily it was a curvy roof so she was able to put her feet on out while out the window but it was down hill so she slipped but held onto the window cill.

She turned around towards the street. "HELP ME!"

Ghostface popped out behind the window and grabbed her, they struggled while Jackie screamed, but lost her grip and fell.

She was falling, she knew death was here as she was going to land on the hard concrete, but very fortunately she landed on something very soft covering a boat that was weirdly in the driveway. She gasps as she lands on it hard. She rolls of it and lands on the ground.

She felt blood running down her head randomly.

She gets up and recovers herself and looks up at the window she fell from.

He isn't there anymore. As she looks down she realizes she is right in front of the garage, and then she spots her best friend, Donna hanging from a pet door in the garage, neck snapped.

Jackie covers her mouth, about to throw up, also fighting back tears but she didn't have time, she had to move, fast. She ran the other way, to find help.


	12. Chapter 12

A long, deserted country road. In the distance, a single flashlight beams ahead, the only light in the black night. Officer Kennedy is there, looking for his partner. She wasn't behind the house, he checked. He had no idea where she could be.

"SIMPSON!" He yelled out into darkness, hearing his own voice echo. Waving the flashlight around, there weren't any streetlights on this side of the country so the only light was his flashlight and the lights were still on at the house but didn't hear anybody in there. He sighed in frustration. "Damn!"

He looked over at the police car he and Simpson came in. The passenger door was opened, but he didn't see anybody. He figured Simpson had to be in there, in the back maybe. He started walking back to the car, waving his flashlight around, hoping to see a soul. It was kind of creepy out here, especially when he was all alone.

He got to the car and waved the flash light in the car, nobody in sight.

So how was the car door opened?

He looked around behind him to see anybody, but he didn't see anybody. Just darkness.

"Damn teenagers!" He muttered to himself before getting into the car to get his gun and closing the passenger door behind him. He thought it could've been the leftover teens from the party, pulling a prank. But then another thought entered his head, a deadlier one. The killer could be here, at this party. He didn't hear any screams from the house so he figured he wouldn't barge into someone's private property, his orders were to stop whatever was going and and nothing was going on. Maybe some underage drinking, but nothing serious. He was done with this crap, whatever was going on, prank or the real thing, he wasn't taking any chances. The killer could be around here.

Suddenly there was a big bang on the door, followed by multiple ones.

He got his gun and took the safety off and cocked it. He looked out the window to see a young brunette, crying. Head was bleeding a little bit. He immediately opened the door for the young girl.

"Officer please you have to help me!" She cried, crawling into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her.

"Whats going on!?" He asked her, still with the gun in his hand.

"The killer he's here, he killed my friends!" She replied before bursting out in tears.

Kennedy's eyes widened, he was here. No games now.

"Okay kid, go into the back seat and wait in the car, I'll lock the door and check out the house."

All she could do was nod and did as she was told, crawling into the back seat. Trying to fight tears but was doing a horrible job at it.

"Hey its okay…its okay, your safe now", he eased.

Kennedy starts to bolt out of his seat and goes for the side door. He slides it open and sticks his head out as...

A long sharp blade comes at Kennedy, fast and furious...slicing into his throat.

Jackie gasps, holding her mouth with both hands, shaking in fear and anxiety, still with tears running down he eyes as she watches her only hope for survival, dying.

Kennedy's eyes bulge open as he gently touches his throat and feels the open slice and the blood pouring out of it.

He miraculously turned around and faced the crying Jackie Burkhart, she saw the blood running down his clothes from his throat, it seemed endless.

"D-door", he barley blurted out, pointing to the back seat door that she can escape from.

It didn't take long before he fell forward, dropping to the ground as Ghostface watches him, holding the bloody knife in his hand.

Ghostface wipes the blood off the knife with one gloved hand, and looks at Jackie in the back seat.

Jackie looks back in shock, Ghostface shoots the knife at her though misses as she quickly opens the back seat door and sprints.

She sprints down a deserted country road though more towards the side where they're bushes, hopefully making it easier for her to escape.

As she was running, she turned back to see if he was following her, he wasn't. Though she kept running.

She spotted a shed on the other side of the fence that was blocking her from it, she quickly hopped over it and ran towards it, hoping to hide there for a while, before going out to get the police.

XxXxXxXxXx

Minutes later, Simpson runs towards the police car.

"Kennedy! Kennedy! Hes here!" She screams as she runs toward the house. She went in the house and checked for people.

Eric was gone, but when she checked upstairs she saw Hyde on the ground with blood all around him, looking dead.

So she checked gun at the ready and when she didn't find anybody, she went to the garage and found Donna's dead lifeless corpse, hanging. After that she figured it was best to go to her partner.

She ran to the car and saw the back door and passenger door opened but didn't see Kennedy. As she walked closer to the car she thought she was stepping in some weird liquid, she looked down and beamed her flashlight at the liquid she was stepping in.

It was blood.

Simpsonis frantic. She goes in the car and starts the engine up and hits the headlights when she discovers she can't see out of the windshield. Simpson rubs at the glass. Sure enough, something is on the windshield outside, blocking her sight. Simpson hits the wipers as blood smears across the glass, it drips down from above.

Simpson screams as a hand reaches in through the open window...she looks up to see...

Eric staring at her madly.

"Whats going on!?" He asks loudly bruises on his face.

A sheer moment of fear as Simpson hits the gas plummeting the car forward, into a ditch. She hits the brakes. Eric is thrown forward, away from the van.

Simpson reverses, backs up, hits the brakes again...just as Kennedy's face comes sliding down the outside of the windshield...eyes wide, face distorted, blood everywhere.

Simpson hits the gas, and yanks the wheel, sending Kennedy's corpse flying off the top of the van.

Simpson spins the van around, onto the road, hits the gas madly, gaining speed just as...

Jackie appears in the middle of the road, waving her arms around, looking extremely frightened.

Simpson swerves to miss her, but she turns too sharp and the van veers off the road at top speed and crashes hard into a tree.

Jackie goes silent and stares at the accident and possible dead she thinks she just caused. She doesn't know what to do and then looks over to the house, and there is nobody around there and she cant hear anything. Maybe this was her chance to get in there and call the police.

She starts to run to the house and stops on the first step and looks around, she doesn't see anyone.

She peeks her head into the door and looked around to see if anyone was there. She spots the phone. It was right there. She had to do it. She motivated herself in her head to go in there and do it. After a couple seconds she finally did. She was so scared but she was moving on instinct, she couldn't back out now she was already in the house. She was filled with anticipation when….

She had the phone she picked it up and only dialed 9 when a hand touched her shoulder.

She screamed and turned around.

It was Jake Bradley.

"SHHHHHHHH! What is wrong with you where is everybody", he said, apparently not knowing what was going on.

"People are dead! There is a killer around here but I don't know where I'm so scared I….I", Jackie managed to say before crying again.

"Sh.. its okay. I just went out to get more snacks and I come back to this mess. I don't know what's going on here but I know we have to get out of-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his spine.

Ghostface snatched the knife out and pushed Jake into Jackie and they both collapsed.

"Jake get off!"

"I-…I cant…" He tries to speak, paralyzed from the knife shot to his back.

Ghostface towers over them both and lifts up the knife about to shoot it down.

Jackie's eyes widened.

She with one strong force pushes Jake off her and rolls out the way right as Ghostface shoots the knife down.

It hits the ground, Jackie jumps over Jake's paralyzed body as Ghostface swipes his knife again at her though he misses.

"Eric! Hyde! Anybody!" She screams. She then turns back and sees Jake, she cant leave him there, its wrong.

Though it is too late as Ghostface looks down at Jake and starts to Stab him repeatedly, some blood spewing on Jackie.

She screams with all her might and runs out the door and toward the patrol car.

She runs over to the patrol car and sees Simpson's body and cant tell if she's dead or alive, she then sees her pistol on the ground next to her and without hesitation, takes it. As she looks at her, she spots a police radio. She then had a great idea.

She opened the passenger door and got in, next to Simpson's body which she would normally run away from but this was her only chance to call the police.

She grabs it and presses the button on the side.

"Hello! This is-"

Was all she said before Ghostface appeared in the back seat and grabbed her neck and started choking her.

Jackie was gasping for air, and kicking around trying to get out of the hold, she tried to grab the gun that she put in her pants but can't reach it. She then headbutts him with the back of her head and he falls to the backseat.

Jackie immediately opens the door and starts running towards the house. She has to find Hyde or Eric, or anybody. She was sure they weren't dead, though Eric wasn't at the bottom of the stairs like he was earlier which made her think but didn't really give much thought to it, too terrified to think hard.

She pulled out the gun and had it pointed.

She didn't know how to use one, or hold one really but she knew that the trigger could kill bad people see she kept that in mind.

She goes to the stop of the stairs and points the gun in the house before hearing a scream.

"Jackie!" She jumps and turns around, its Eric running towards her but limping. "Jackie, Jesus we gotta get the fuck out of here!"

Jackie immediately cocks the gun and points it at Eric, "Stop right there!" She didn't know any better, it hurt, it hurt bad to point the gun at one of her best friends, but she had no choice. Almost crying while doing this.

Eric's eyes bulge out and immediately stops in his tracks looking frightened, "No! No! Don't shoot, its me I found Donna shes dead! I think Kelso did it!"

"Don't listen to him Jackie!" A another voice screamed behind Eric. They both turn around and its Kelso.

She points the gun, trying to sound as tough as she could but mostly sounding vulnerable and backed up on tears. "Stay back!"

Eric was limping up the stairs towards Jackie, staring at Kelso who was walking to him, eyes widened. "Kelso did it!"

Kelso looked like he was crying, "He killed Donna, he killed Billy!" Getting closer to Eric.

"No I didn't!" Eric screams before Kelso throws him off the stairs and gets closer to Jackie, now on the middle step.

"Jackie babe, please give me that gun! Give me that gun! Hes gone crazy!" Kelso screams at her, while Eric recovers from the ground. He moves to the bottom step.

"No I didn't Jackie! He did it!" Eric yells, both of them staring at each other and then Jackie, both of their faces look terrified.

Jackie has lost it, she doesn't know who to trust. She aims the gun at Eric…then Kelso…then at Eric…and then at Kelso.

"He did it Jackie!" Eric yells again holding his leg with one hand and pointing at Kelso with the other, but Kelso points back at him. "Please I didn't do it, he didn't please!" He continues. "Please Jackie!"

They both move toward her. There's no time. She must act now.

Finally...

"Fuck you both!" She yells at them. And with that, Jackie steps back into the house and slams the front door shut.

She hears maddening banging on the door. Both of them screaming.

"Go away!" Jackie cries, more tears start to flow. She didn't know what to do, she could've just left one of them out there with the other and the other could be the killer. She didn't know.

The banging slowed a bit before another bang came but it came from the top of the stairs.

Jackie looks up the staircase, into the darkness, her face shocked to see...

Hyde emerging from the shadows, stumbling down the stairs. Very much alive.

Jackie gasps, "Oh my god Steven!" He's blood-soaked and dazed. Jackie meets him in the landing, grabbing him, holding him...

"I thought you were dead! Oh my god!" She cries.

Hyde is breathing hard, "Im okay…Im okay."

The pounding on the door begins again, though there isn't screaming. Hyde goes for the door before Jackie stops.

"No don't!"

"No its olay it could be one of our friends!"

"But-"

Its okay Jackie! Its okay! Just gimme the gun, gimme the gun", he eases.

She sighs and give him the gun, he then unlocks the door and…

Eric bursts in and ran behind Hyde and Jackie while Hyde closed and locked the door again.

"Kelsos flipped out! Hes gone mad!" He screams.

…..

….

….

"We all go a little mad sometimes…"

They turn to the voice and then a deafening boom happens. The blast throws Eric's body against the wall before sliding to a heap on the floor.

"ERIC!"

….

Emerging from the shadows is holding a gun.

…..

….

"Anthony Perkins…Psycho."


	13. Chapter 13

Hyde and Jackie looked at Eric's body, on the ground.

"NOOO!" Hyde screams as the shooter emerges from the kitchen doorway, now pointing the gun at Hyde and Jackie.

It was Ghostface.

"Put the gun down!" He screams at Hyde, still staring at his best friend's body on the ground. He glares over at Ghostface as Jackie silently cries

"I said put it down!" The voice screams again, waving the gun at him and Jackie.

"Forget about it!" Hyde replied, pointing the gun at Ghostface, who starts to laugh, mockingly.

"That tough guy act doesn't work anymore…"

Hyde grits his teeth, "You motherfucker!" He says before pulling the trigger.

And…

Nothing happened.

Hyde kept pulling the trigger but it didn't go off, not even a clicking sound to tell him it was out of bullets, just nothing happened.

"What the fuck!" Hyde screamed as he kept trying to pull the trigger, unaware that Ghostface was getting closer and closer, the thing that got him to finally look up was Jackie's sudden scream.

"HYDE LOOK OUT!"

Though it was too late as when he did look up, the killer aggressively smacked Hyde with the gun, sending him to the ground, out cold.

Ghostface then pointed the gun at Jackie.

"Looks like its just me and you…" Ghostface said mockingly.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore, she glared at Ghostface, tears in her eyes. She pulled her hand back in a fist and decked him right in the face.

Ghostface stumbled back into the wall, nearly dropping the gun. All in all it gave Jackie time to run in the kitchen and through the back door, and she did.

As she was escaping she bumped into a tall figure.

She looked up at the farah-haired guy, and held onto him.

"Kelso! Kelso help me please!" She yelled, crying again onto his chest and looking up, though he didn't look scared, he actually…had a smile.

He stares back at her, eyes wide, lips curled in a subtle smile as he holds a small compact device to his mouth.

"Surprise Jackie!.."

His voice sounds affected now...the voice of the killer.

It couldn't be…

It all becomes too clear, she didn't know what to do except run the other way, back in the direction of where she escaped from Ghostface just a couple seconds ago.

But as soon as she exits the kitchen…

Ghostface pops out, stabbing her, not too deeply, in the stomach and quickly pulling it out as Jackie gasps backing up, holding her small wound.

"Whats the matter little miss princess…it looks like you've seen a ghost", he says to her.

And with that, the Ghostface removes its mask, revealing none other than…

Laurie.

She sports a wicked smile as she slips out of the costume.

"What's the matter Jackie….surprised?" She mockingly asks her, holding the knife in one and the gun in the other.

Kelso starts to block her way into the kitchen, getting closer sporting a wide grin.

"No…" Jackie blurts out before bursting towards the kitchen, completely knocking Kelso out of the way.

"Oh…feisty" Kelso laughs.

She gets into the kitchen, heading for the living room but Laurie quickly runs and blocks her way, pointing the gun at her.

"Why are you doing this!", Jackie exclaimed cowering in the back of the kitchen where the two duo of murderers closed in on her.

"Its all part of the game Jackie", Kelso said laughing.

"Its called GUESS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!", Laurie screamed at her with a evil grin.

"Fuck you", Jackie yelled at her.

Laurie laughed, "Oh no, I heard you did that with orphan boy already…" She told her, giving the gun to Kelso as she kept the knife.

"Yeah see its all part of the game Jackie, see we ask you a question and if you get it wrong….you die", Kelso said and pointed the gun at her.

Laurie walked close to her.

"And if you get it right….you die", Laurie said.

"You both are crazy!", Jackie said.

Kelso put his chin on Laurie's shoulder, "Actually we prefer the term psychotic", Kelso said and laughed.

"You won't get away with this!"

Kelso laughed. Though Laurie's evil glare stayed.

"Oh yeah, you should tell that to Hyde, it will be so easy to frame him", Laurie informed.

"WHY! Why did you kill all these people!"

"Why…..WHY!?", Laurie screamed in her face making Jackie and Kelso jump. "You hear that Kelso I think she wants a motive."

Kelso snickered.

"I don't really believe in motives. Did Norman Bates have a motive?", Laurie asked, pretending she wanted to know the answer to a question she already knew. "DON'T THINK SO!", she yelled in Jackie's face. "You see its a lot scarier when there's no motive you little bitch!"

Kelso continues to crack up while Laurie turns even more serious.

"Is that motive enough for you?...You and your wannabe friends wanna talk shit about me? Behind my back!? Humiliating me….all of you! You all think your so fucking perfect huh?"

Jackie continued to stare at her, "W-what?"

Laurie did a small laugh, "What? You didn't think I would get you guys back somehow!? So much hate inside me because of you little brats."

"You crazy bitch!"

Laurie laughed, "Is that really the tone you wanna use for someone holding a knife to your throat?"

Jackie couldn't hold it in, "You psychotic bitch! Don't blame all of this on us! You were crazy from the start!"

Laurie smiled at her, "Yeah you might be right Jackie, but who are the police going to believe. Me, or somebody whos going to be on the ground dead in a couple minutes…"

"There was nobody perfect to start with than Ms. Princess and her friends. Too bad I had to kill my own baby brother. I didn't really wanna do that. But to get the fame, more people have to bite it….Thats how it is these days unfortunately Jackie." She smiled at her.

Just then, the phone rings.

Kelso was about to go for it until Laurie yells at him. "Don't touch it!"

She turns back to Jackie with a smirk, "Watch this".

Laurie races for it while Kelso points the gun towards Jackie. Grabs it haphazardly and sinks into a master performance of hysteria and fear.

"Oh god! Hes trying to kill me! He killed all my friends! Help!"

She hangs up. Calm and poise and turns back to Jackie.

"See that? The media loves a starlet." She then turns back to Kelso, and is about to say something to him before Jackie beats her to it.

Holding in tears, Jackie talks to him. "Michael….why?"

Kelso looks at her seriously, "It's all part of the game Jackie….that and Laurie sure knows how to seduce someone…" He says walking up to her and kissing her.

As she kisses her eyes open and looks at Jackie and points the knife at her as if she wasn't even enjoying the kiss or even cared about Kelso at all. Though Kelso didn't see any of this as his eyes were closed.

"Ok Kelso. Lets do this…you have to be strong….and hold still!" She yells toward him, and snatches the gun out his hand and points it at Jackie but still facing toward Kelso.

Kelso takes a deep breath. "Ok…."

"You ready?"

"Yeah…YEAH! I'M READY BABY! HIT IT! GET IT UP! C'MON! GET IT UP! HIT IT!" Kelso screams right before she stabs Kelso…directly in the heart.

He drops to his knees. Instant pain. But his face registers confusion too.

"The heart!?" He gasps, trying to breath. "That's…not the way we rehearsed it!"

Through all this Laurie is smiling at him, her evil grin.

He doubles over, bleeding. She takes the opportunity - strikes him again with the blade. And, in this moment, he realizes he's been played and betrayed.

"I'm sorry Kelso. You're cute and you helped and all but what the media really loves baby…is a sole survivor. I mean, you really didn't think I could get away with all this with a bumbling idiot as the other survivor. You were blurt out something in a minute."

Kelso looks at her, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry baby." Laurie says though not losing her grin.

And with that, Laurie stabs her again. Kelso can't believe it. He's stunned and shocked. He falls back, crumbling to the floor. Still. As Laurie looks down at him with a glimmer of diabolical glee.

A quick kick of her foot. His body doesn't move. He's dead.

She turns back to Jackie. "Well, and with that its me and you. And well there is only room for one lead. So you have to die Jackie. We could've been friends, rocked this whole evil shit together. But sadly that's not the way it ended up being huh? Too bad."

She says, she grabs her and is about to stab her before a gun goes off.

They both turn and its Hyde with a big gash on his forehead, pointing the gun at Laurie. He shot the ceiling as a warning shot.

"Hey Village Whore, leave her alone."

Laurie then points her gun at him, laughing.

"Your like a cat orphan boy…but just how many lives do you have left?"

"Enough to take your psychotic bitch ass down!"

"Oh really?" She mockingly asks. Holding a knife to Jackie's throat.

"You shoot that gun, the knife might slip and slash your little girlfriend's throat open. Not to mention that the impact might trigger my gun to off and kill you and we'll all be dead…that the way you want it?"

Hyde knows shes right. So he unfortunately, has to lower the gun.

"Good boy." She says before pulling the trigger, shooting Hyde.

He goes down as blood starts drip down, he didn't even see it coming.

"NOOO! You spineless bastard!" Jackie yells.

Laurie laughs, "Don't worry. You'll be seeing him soon." She says.

She grabs Jackie and stabs her right. Twisting the knife as she yells out in pain.

She gasps in pain. Laurie stabs her again quickly. This one wrack's Jackie's body. She drops to her knees. Jackie's eyes roll back in her head. Everything goes slow-motion.

Laurie springs into action. She's well rehearsed. She kneels next to Kelso's body. She takes his limp hand and claws at her own face, with careful attention to his fingers. She's securing her DNA under his nails and adding damage to herself to make herself look like a victim.

Takes his other hand and places it on her head, clamping down on her hair. She takes a beat to prepare herself. Then, yanks away. Ripping a large clump of hair from her own scalp.

Laurie screams in pain.

She throws Kelso's hand to the floor - hair clutched in his dead fingers.

She walks into the living room.

She spots the coffee table.

She stands up and quickly moves - racing

backwards, free falling into...

The glass coffee table.

It shatters to pieces. Laurie lay there engulfed by the table's frame. Glass is everywhere. Beat. She attempts to rise – but cant.

She had a bulletproof plan. She was going to frame both Kelso and Hyde. They were the killers and they went on this murder spree. They then tried to wound each other to make it realistic before her and Jackie stopped them. Unfortunately Jackie died in the process leaving the only survivor, to be her.

That was the story that would be all over headlines.

She got the strength to finally get up. She was going to make this dramatic before she turned into a media star. She would lie against Jackie, to make them seem like the most innocent victims in this. But Laurie would be the only one alive.

She walked back into the kitchen and when she did…

Jackie was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the fuck?" Laurie said to herself, holding her cuts and bruises.

Where was she!?

She looked around the kitchen and picked up the knife and gun from the counter.

"Where the fuck are you!?" She screamed out loud.

Then, the phone rang.

She immediately looked over at the phone, eyes locked on it, not sure what to do, she walked over to it slowly and picked it up.

In her same hysteria and fear voice she answered, "Hello!?"

"Are you alone in the house!?" The voice on the other line said, but it wasn't a normal voice. It was the voice of the killer.

She knew who it was.

"You bitch!? You bitch, where the fuck are you!?" She yelled looking around, seeing if she was sneaking up behind her.

"_Not so fast…we're gonna play a little game…its called _guess who called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass!" The voice said, switching from the killer's voice to Jackie's voice.

Laurie was in shock, though still was determined to find her. She ruined her plan, now the police knew it was Laurie and Kelso who did all this.

But she wouldn't let Jackie tell the whole story.

Laurie screamed in anger, "I'm gonna rip you up you bitch! Just like all your friends!" She yelled in the phone.

"You gotta find me first you pansy ass daddy's girl!" Jackie quickly replied back.

Laurie threw the phone and started throwing things and dropping things. Knocking all the vases and plates to the ground, shattering, in anger.

She moved quickly to the living room and starting ripping the stuffing out the couch, screaming in anger and frustration.

When she was done, she stood up. "AHHH! BITCH!" She yelled.

She then slowly started walking towards the sounds.

It was sounds from the TV and it sounded like somebody screaming.

When she looked at it, it was the end of the Halloween movie, where Michael Myers is trying to get Jamie Lee Curtis when she is in the closet. Then, that made her have an idea.

She smiled to herself and slowly and silently walked to the closet that was right next to her. She stood there, staring at it; she had to be in there.

She took one last look at the TV, but she regretted it as…

Ghostface pops out and stabs her with the end of the umbrella. Laurie immediately backs up as a result of the impact, hitting the wall. She drops the gun in the process.

She stares wide-eyed at Ghostface, right before he stabs her again with the umbrella.

Laurie yells in pain as she falls to the ground.

Ghostface aggressively takes the mask off revealing Jackie underneath. She gave Laurie a taste of her own medicine. She looks around at the carnage in the living room. Bodies on the ground, that's not even counting the bodies around the house and in the kitchen.

She looked at her boyfriend and his best friend on the ground, she dropped to her knees, holding the Ghostface mask, still trying to take in everything. Trying to take all this in.

Then…

A hand grabs her shoulder.

Jackie screams, but then she sees who is grabbing her.

"Sorry its alright!" Eric blurts out, in much pain. Jackie realizes that Laurie shot him in the shoulder, not anywhere fatal like she and Hyde thought.

Jackie gasps, "Oh my god Eric, I thought you were dead!" She says before gripping him in a tight hug, which he returns to her. When they let go, Eric has a small smile.

"I probably should be, I never thought I'd be so happy to-" He was cut off by a bloody hand punching him right in the face. Jackie screams as Eric falls to the ground and the figure pushed her to the ground and gets on top of her.

It was Laurie; she had the knife and started choking Jackie.

Jackie tried to get out of it, but she had a tight grip around her throat.

"Say hello to your friends!" She yelled before lifting up the knife.

Jackie went wide-eyed as the knife was about to shoot down, and as it did it only went a couple inches as Laurie flew back after a big bang was heard.

She had been shot in the chest.

Jackie tried to catch her breath and looked at the person who saved her.

It was Eric, holding the gun, still pointing at where Laurie was. Obviously in shock.

"Jesus! Eric." She yelled, getting up and helping him up.

They stood up, looking at the sight.

"…Laurie...?" Eric blurted out, looking at his bloody sister on the ground, not breathing.

Jackie couldn't even reply back to that, knowing how hard it must be for him to take in that his sister did all this. Instead, she grips him in a tight hug, putting her face onto his chest while Eric wraps his hand around her as well; his other hand still had the gun.

They stayed in that position for a while. Jackie and Eric never thought they would hug each other, or more or less find comfort in each other like they are doing now. Both were hurt, physically and mentally.

Then there was another bang, making Eric and Jackie both jump and turning around.

They screamed for a second until they saw the sight.

It was Hyde, slowly walking into the living room, holding his wound. Laurie had shot him in the stomach, though he was still functioning.

"Hyde!" Eric and Jackie yelled in unison, as they both went over to him.

Hyde dropped to his knees, holding his wounds as Jackie and Eric kneeled down beside him comforting him.

"Hyde! Are you okay?" Eric asked him.

Hyde shook his head, "Yeah…I'm good. Figured I would be shot sometime in my life." He tried to laugh but it hurt him and he started coughing.

Eric smiled at him, "Your gonna be okay man."

"Why would they do this?" Jackie asks, to nobody in particular.

"They? What do you mean they?" Hyde asked, making Eric interested in what she meant too.

Jackie sighed, "It was Michael too. They were both in this together. But Laurie turned on him and killed him so she can be the star of these murders."

"Keslo!?" Eric yelled. "Jesus Christ!"

Hyde just shook his head.

The three then helped Hyde stand up.

They all walked over to Laurie's dead body, staring. Her eyes were closed.

"She'll be the star of all this all right..." Jackie started saying. "Just not in the way she wanted to be."

They continued to stare until Hyde said something.

"I think this is the part when the killer comes back to life, for one more scare. Just like in Halloween."

Jackie grabs the gun from Eric. "Not this time." She points the gun right at Laurie. "This is fro Donna and Fez bitch!"

She shoots him in the forehead, a clean and perfect shot.

She is a goner.

Jackie drops the smoking gun, standing silent over the body.

Eric and Hyde stare at her. This wasn't Jackie anymore. This wasn't that spoiled whiney little cheerleader anymore. As soon as she fired that shot at Laurie, she transformed. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She was now a tough and strong young woman. The guys knew it. The tears were gone from her eyes as if she ran out of them.

They were actually kind of scared of her now. Her eyes told a story. Her eyes could tell you that she has been through a lot. Her eyes were scary.

"This is probably an inappropriate moment, but you think when this is all over, if you guys wanna just go catch a movie or something…..just like a care free day?" Eric asks the two.

Hyde and Jackie stare at him dumbfounded.

A long moment as Jackie's face goes from disbelief to resignation to the slight trace of a smile.

"Only if it's a nice comedy movie", she replies.

"You got it."

He smiles at her.

The three then heard sirens in the background. It wouldn't be long before the media and news vans would be here. They were in for one hell of an ending for this scary movie.

THE END


	15. Behind the Mask

Behind the Mask:

Not sure if you guys care about this or not but what _Behind the Mask _is, is who exactly is behind the mask of Ghostface each time he comes out since they're two killers. The writer of Scream, Kevin Williamson did this so I figured I would too.

Casey Kelso's murder – this was Laurie, as Kelso was the one who was talking to Pam on the phone at the time, which explains all the "flirty" remarks the killer was making with her.

Pam Macy's murder – this was Kelso, and him and Laurie both hung her from the tree.

Jackie's attack in her house – this was Kelso.

Jackie's attack in the school bathroom – this was just a prank, done by a random student, explaining why he didn't have a knife.

Fez's murder – this was Kelso, explaining why the killer had much more strength than Fez did.

The Principal's murder – this was Laurie, as Kelso was hanging out with Eric and Hyde at the Hub around this time.

The Guidance Counselor's murder – this was obviously also Laurie.

Bob's murder – this was obviously Laurie, as Kelso was in the car with the rest of the gang, on their way to the party.

Donna's murder – this was Kelso as a man's grunt could be heard after he was hit with the beer bottle.

Eric, Hyde and Jackie's attack after Hyde and Jackie had sex in the bedroom – this was Kelso.

Officer Kennedy's murder – this was Laurie. She was already outside, explaining the ruffling in the bushes that Simpson saw, while Kelso was attacking Eric, Hyde and Jackie. She heard Kennedy immediately went over there and killed him.

Jake Bradley's murder – this was Kelso as he was still in the house.

Jackie's attack in the patrol car – this was Laurie as she was still outsider after killing Officer Kennedy.

Eric's attack – this was obviously Laurie who shot him as Kelso was outside.

Kelso's murder – this was obviously Laurie, she killed him because she wanted to be the "sole survivor"

Hyde's attack – logically this was Laurie who shot him as Kelso was dead.

Laurie's murder – Debatable. Eric could've killed her, or she could've still been alive until Jackie shot her.

There you go lol. Hope you enjoyed That 70s Scream, it was really fun to make. And be on the look for a sequel coming very, _very_ soon!


End file.
